99 Problems
by Kizzie Ann
Summary: Bucky Barnes essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver une vie paisible, mais la rencontre qu'il va faire ne lui laissera pas un instant de repos. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être mêlé à tant de problème pour ses beaux yeux et même combattre aux côtés de Steve Rogers. - [Bucky/OC] - Avec la présence exeptionnelle de Tony Stark et de Natasha Romanoff.
1. Chapter 1 : Dernières Roses

**B** onjour bonjour à tous !

J'écris depuis un petit moment déjà cette fiction liée à l'univers Marvel. J'ai découvert il y a plusieurs années ces Captain America, Black Widow et autre Thor et depuis j'en suis fan !

J'ai alors cherché sur ce site, découvert il y a un an et quelque, les fics à ce sujet. La majorité du dossier Captain America décrit comment Bucky s'intègre dans ce « nouveau monde » et comment il tente de retrouver ces souvenirs. Cette fic - ici présente... - est différente. Bien que j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite de l'histoire de notre cher soldat de l'hiver et de son meilleur ami Steve Rogers, je vous présente ici une histoire du future de Bucky Barnes. Même s'il a encore du mal à s'intégrer, il essaie désespérément de retrouver une vie normale. D'autres personnes de Marvel seront bien sûr présent !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis très intéressée par vos opinons.

Concernant l'orthographe, je fais mon possible pour éviter les fautes, mais je ne suis pas une pro non plus :)

Une pincée de romance, une touche d'amitié et une louche d'action, c'est parti :)

* * *

 **D** isclamer : Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sinon, les autres personnages un peu mal dans leur peau et parfois un peu tarés sortent tout droit de mon imagination délirante.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Dernières roses**

Fuir. Me cacher. C'est peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée.

A chaque fois je me dis que ça sera la dernière, que je vais me poser, avoir une vie. Tout le monde a le droit à sa part de bonheur. Il faut croire que la mienne prend son temps pour arriver. A chaque fois quelque chose déconne, je pars, recommence tout. Combien de fois ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la même. J'avais encore merdé. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais _il_ m'avait retrouvé. C'était finit pour Sienna. Le passé avait fini par _la_ rattraper. Enfin… par me rattraper. J'avais cru que c'était la bonne. J'y avais cru dur comme fer. Tout était parfait, j'étais heureuse. Cette fois-ci devait être la bonne, ma porte de sortie, mon renouveau, ma renaissance. Et puis un fantôme avait surgi de nulle part et m'avait pointé le canon d'un revolver sur la tête.

Mais où est ce que je m'étais planté bon sang ? Peut-être que l'automatisme de la chose m'avait trompé. Peut-être que je m'étais trahi toute seule. En attendant, Jimmy me beuglait dessus. Avec lui aussi j'avais cru que c'était la bonne, qu'il était le bon, mais il avait tout fait foirer en un rien de temps. Sa voix grave et épaisse déformée par la cigarette ne m'avait pas manqué et j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, le silence était revenu. Malgré les menaces noires lancées par mon ancien amoureux, j'étais toujours en vie. Ils avaient besoin de moi, il ne pouvait pas me tuer sinon tout était foutu. Je souris intérieurement en le voyant paniquer. Je ne céderai pas, je ne dirai pas ce qu'il veut entendre.

Il grinça des dents en entendant la sonnette de mon appartement retentir. Jimmy me fait signe de me taire un doigt sur sa bouche et je m'exécute. Je sais qu'il pourrait très bien me blesser pour me punir, tant que je peux encore articuler pour lui dire où est la clé qu'il désire tant, il en a rien à foutre de ma santé.

\- Sienna ? demande une voix derrière la porte. Je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu la lumière par la fenêtre.

Enfin un homme intelligent. Tout le contraire de Jimmy. D'ailleurs il me fixe avec un air surpris et après un moment d'hésitation donne un coup de menton vers l'entrée. La voix plaintive de l'autre côté parvint une nouvelle fois à nos oreilles.

\- Allez, ouvre cette porte. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, tu ne penses pas ?

Je me rapproche alors doucement de l'entrée et entrouvre la porte sans défaire la chaînette de protection. En face de moi, le brun tient un immense bouquet de roses rouges et son regard à moitié triste et coupable me fait fondre en un rien de temps. Je sais qu'il se fait violence, il n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Les excuses et lui ça fait deux. Steve avait surement dû le lui souffler à l'oreille, histoire qu'il se fasse pardonner plus rapidement. Oh oui, ça c'était Steve tout craché, pas James.

\- James, écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je voulais rester l'autre jour, j'te jure, mais le boulot m'a appelé et...

\- Comme d'habitude.

Je souffle et je sens bien que ça le déstabilise. En même temps, c'est pas comme si on avait le temps de papoter. Je devine facilement le flingue braqué sur moi et Jimmy près à agir en conséquence à la moindre faute. Le temps court et si James continue à me regarder avec ce regard tendre je vais craquer. En plus l'odeur des roses commence à venir jusqu'à moi, c'est envoûtant et oppressant à la fois.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, laisse moi juste une chance.

Il a apprit cette phrase par cœur, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Encore une idée de Steve, à tous les coups. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois pour commencer son discours interminable et je prends les devants.

\- Demain, 9h au _Gulliver_ pour un café ?

Il me regarde avec un air ahurit puis fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça, j'espère qu'une idée farfelue n'a pas germée dans son cerveau quand j'ai balancé cette phrase. Je me sens un peu bête pour le coup. Je le vois hésiter à tendre le bouquet en voyant la chaînette qui lui barre la route. Finalement, il acquiesce discrètement de la tête en pinçant ses lèvres et s'éclipse dans le couloir de l'immeuble plongé dans le noir avant de disparaître comme une ombre.

Tout en fermant la porte, je louche vers la table d'entrée à ma gauche et repère mon ouvre enveloppe. Il pourrait très bien servir de couteau. Jimmy me sort de mes pensées.

\- Ramène ton cul Anna.

Je sursaute. Jimmy avait tellement changé. Ou alors il m'a juste menti depuis le début de notre histoire. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai été bête. Je tourne le dos au meuble d'entrée et confronte son regard sans bouger d'un pouce. Il beugle encore en me voyant faire et fait danser son arme dans ma direction. Finalement il abandonne l'idée de me tirer dessus avec son silencieux et se rue sur moi pour me traîner sur le canapé.

\- Fais pas la conne, donne moi juste la clé qu'on en finisse !

Il m'attrape le poignet droit et me tire en avant. A ce moment là j'empoigne l'ouvre enveloppe et le lui plante dans l'autre bras. Son arme tombe au sol. Dégoûtée, je jette la lame à présent rouge loin de moi et profite de sa surprise pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte mais dans la précipitation j'en oublie la chaîne. A mon tour de paniquer. Mes mains tremblent alors que je referme la porte et essaye de décoincer le maillon. J'aurais dû le faire changer il y a bien longtemps.

Deux bras musclés m'attrapent par derrière et j'ai beau me débattre, mon corps s'élève dans les airs. Jimmy me jette sans retenue de l'autre côté de la pièce et ma tête butte contre le sofa. Il est plus réactif que dans mes souvenirs. Son visage m'inspire un dégoût profond maintenant. Ses traits se sont creusés et son regard noirci. Les multiples blessures sur son visage indiquent une passion pour le combat rapproché assez récente. Lui qui était si doux avant, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu retourner sa veste aussi facilement. Le pouvoir je pense. Contrôler et dominer les autres : la passion des hommes.

\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça Annie.

Un peu sonnée et à court d'idée, je le vois lécher sa plaie sans détacher un seul instant son regard du mien. Il rit. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Son rire m'avait tellement fait frissonner autrefois. Dans le bon sens j'entends. Maintenant c'est plus des frissons d'angoisse.

Je secoue ma tête pour me ressaisir et découvre la seringue qu'il tient dans sa main. J'ouvre grand les yeux alors qu'il approche vers moi. Je balance mes mains devant mon visage comme pour me protéger. La chaînette explose et la porte se fend en deux. Jimmy est sans doute aussi étonné que moi.

\- James ?

J'avais eu du mal à prononcer son nom. A peine arrivée dans la pièce il s'était précipité sur mon agresseur et lui avait donné quelques droites au visage. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça de lui. Les hommes sont-ils tous doux en façade et violent au fond ? Pendant le combat j'observe son bras gauche et remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus efficace que le droit. Son bras en acier n'est pas seulement une prothèse articulée, c'est une arme ! Il l'envoie tout droit sur la table à manger en verre qui se brise sous son poids. Jimmy en saisit un bout et louche vers son flingue. Il attaque, essayant de couper son adversaire. Ce combat est d'une facilité déconcertante pour James qui le maîtrise en deux temps trois mouvements. Ses membres sont bloqués mais il s'échappe de cette prison de muscles avec un coup bas. Toujours les coups bas. Ce mec est vraiment une merde. Mais alors que James compte lui affliger un coup déterminant, je le vois hésiter, tituber, mettre un genou à terre et tomber sur le flanc.

Jimmy, lui, se redresse et passe avec négligence le dos de sa main sur son visage pour se débarrasser du sang qui dégouline de son nez. Il rit encore et retire la seringue qu'il avait plantée dans la cuisse de mon livreur de rose. James ne bouge plus. Il est conscient, il me regarde avec un visage colérique, frustré de ne pouvoir bouger pour me défendre. Il est comme paralysé. Cette scène me rend folle et pourtant je suis impuissante.

\- Alors comme ça on fait copain-copain avec le soldat de l'hiver ?

\- Que.. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- T'es pathétique.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

J'avais retrouvé ma voix et j'avais crié. Peut-être un peu trop puisque le visage de mon agresseur se transforme en une grimace qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Donne-moi la clé bordel !

J'étais à nouveau sur pied même si je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps. J'étais prise dans un dialogue de sourd avec un homme que je ne reconnaissais plus. Le bras métallique de James attira mon attention. Il bougeait et un objet brillant dans son poing m'aveugla un instant. Jimmy fronce les sourcils en me voyant faire et a tout juste le temps de regarder le sol pour voir James planter l'ouvre enveloppe dans son mollet. Il crie de douleur en voyant le sang s'écouler à toute vitesse. Je profite de son manque d'équilibre pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le thorax. Son corps part en arrière et il tente de se retenir avec sa jambe blessée qui le fait tressaillir. Il finit sa course en se cognant la tête contre le rebord de la marche d'escalier menant à la cuisine.

James me regarde bizarrement. Je profite du moment d'inconscience de Jimmy pour saisir un sweatshirt noir à capuche et mon sac posé avec négligence dans ma chambre.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses.

\- Oui, et toi aussi, « soldat de l'hiver ».

Je passe mon bras derrière son dos et essaie de le redresser. Son corps est lourd mais le sentir près de moi rend cette difficulté ridicule. Ses jambes essaient de m'aider comme elles le peuvent.

\- C'était quoi ce coup de pied ? Non mais tu t'es vu ?

\- Six mois de taekwondo il y a trois ans.

\- Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

\- Et toi alors ? J'imagine qu't'es pas dans une boite de marketing.

\- Ne me dit pas que t'es un agent secret ou un truc comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas un agent secret ou un truc comme ça. On n'a pas le temps de parler là.

\- On n'a jamais le temps de rien.

Il a toujours su me faire rire. Même si cette phrase sonne plutôt comme un reproche, son visage souriant efface toute trace de méchanceté.

\- Laisse-moi nous sortir de là d'abord, je te dirai tout après.

Il est tout engourdi mais on avance. Je vois ma porte fracturé, au moins je n'aurais pas à jouer les casse-cous pour l'ouvrir avec James sous le coude. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon appart et soupir en voyant le corps de Jimmy toujours allongé sur le sol entrain de verser un bon litre de sang sur le parquet en bois foncé de mon séjour. Pas de temps à perdre. James et moi nous enfonçons dans le couloir sombre de l'immeuble à tâtons. L'interrupteur n'a pas marché une seule fois depuis mon arrivée il y a de ça trois mois. Ce bâtiment est vraiment pourri.

\- Au fait James, merci pour les fleurs.

* * *

 **A** vos claviers, j'ai hâte de vous lire !

A la prochaine, **K** izzie :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Premières Roses

**B** onjour, à tous !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire.

Merci à _Rose-Eliade_ pour la toute première review ! Ca me fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Merci aussi aux autres reviews et à tous ceux qui se sont attardés sur cette page pour lire le premier chapitre !

L'histoire continue un peu plus lentement que le chapitre précédent, mais l'action ne tardera pas à revenir...

 **B** onne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premières roses**

Je suis un boulet. Et pas uniquement parce que la femme qui me plait est entrain de me porter hors de son immeuble en hélant un taxi comme si j'étais ivre mort.

Depuis le début de notre relation j'ai toujours été nul. J'ai beau me rappeler un peu mieux de qui j'étais, de ce… James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes, je reste quand même le soldat de l'hiver. Une légende vivante. Voilà ce que je suis. Une machine à tuer, un assassin. Avant j'étais un tombeur, il paraît. J'ai des brides de souvenirs, des tas de femmes pendues à mon cou et perdues dans ma mémoire. Mais je me rappelle très clairement de cette Peggy Carter. Elle était venue parler à Steve, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, j'étais le seul à lui faire la conversation et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. A ce moment là j'ai ressenti pour la première fois ce que ça faisait d'être un fantôme. C'est ce que je suis aux yeux du monde aujourd'hui. Les femmes ne me voient pas, ce sont toutes des Peggys Carter.

Je suis entouré de Peggys Carter.

Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est de leur faute. Juste que je suis devenu froid. Froid comme l'hiver. Pas attirant. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les autres, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la vraie vie en société. « Je peux tout t'expliquer, laisse moi juste une chance », rien que de repenser à ce que je lui ai dit j'en ris. Désolé Steve, j'ai juste l'impression que les filles n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise ça vu la tête que Sienna a tirée. En même temps vu la situation, ça peut être compréhensible. Sans Steve on n'en serait pas là. Enfin… je n'en serais pas là. Je sais plus trop ce que je dois faire, ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Il m'a aidé jusqu'à présent, maintenant je suis perdu.

En la voyant servir ces dégénérés avec un sourire aussi chaleureux je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Comment une personne aussi belle peut-elle se retrouver un plateau à la main à distribuer des cafés à des étrangers bizarres ? Je ne sais pas son nom, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je la regarde et je sais. Je sais qu'à l'intérieur elle brille.

Qui pourrait imaginer que la veille elle se faisait traquer à la sortie du boulot par un malade mental ? Elle s'était mise à courir dans les rues de Washington, complètement apeurée. L'homme qui la suivait était un détraqué, heureusement que je lui ai mis la main dessus avant qu'il ne lui fasse je-ne-sais-quoi d'affreux. Elle ne m'a pas vu embarquer l'autre type et est rentrée chez elle comme si de rien n'était. J'espère qu'elle ferme sa porte à double tour quand elle rentre chez elle. Voir plus. Personne n'est en sécurité, ici ou ailleurs.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et, par réflexe, j'attrape le poignet de la personne derrière moi, la retourne et la plaque face contre mur le bras dans le dos.

\- Hey Buck.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Je relâche ma prise un peu gêné. Je divaguais tellement en observant le café de l'autre côté de la rue que j'en avais oublié mon rendez-vous avec Steve.

\- Réflexe, je sais.

Il se masse le poignet que je viens de massacrer. Au moins Steve me comprenait. On avait vécu la guerre tous les deux, on avait combattu ensemble et on avait dormi presque 70 ans. Différemment, certes. Mais les automatismes du combat restent les mêmes.

Steve m'entraine sur un banc dans le parc d'à côté. Il n'y a personne appart quelques pigeons. Il me parle mais je ne suis pas concentré, j'essaie de me tortiller les plus discrètement possible pour retrouver la petite serveuse à travers les feuilles des arbres et des buissons. Je crois que Steve me parle d'une mission, ou de mon passé, ou peut-être des deux, je ne sais pas. J'entends vaguement le même mot depuis un petit moment. La même sonorité, les mêmes syllabes. Je me concentre un peu plus.

\- Bucky ?

Je cligne des yeux et atterrit sur le banc à côté de mon meilleur ami. Il l'a toujours été. Même si je ne me souviens pas tout à fait aujourd'hui du nous que nous étions, je le considère comme tel. Les autres ont encore des doutes sur moi.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Je ne sais même pas de quoi il me parlait, je préfère ne pas mentir.

\- Je te trouve différent en ce moment. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas regarder le café. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, c'est ridicule, mais mon corps le fait instinctivement comme s'il cachait un secret. Steve se redresse sur le banc et tend la tête pour voir de l'autre côté de la rue. Je suis grillé.

\- Tu veux un café ? Je pensais que tu vivrais mieux le fait de se remémorer l'ancien temps si on n'était pas dans un espace bondé d'inconnu.

Merci Steve. Vraiment.

\- Non, ici c'est bien.

Je crois que je suis moi aussi un psychopathe. Je traque les gens. Je les observe. S'il savait pour la serveuse je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Trois mots, comme d'habitude. Mon regard a dû encore trainer du côté du café pendant mes réflexions puisque j'aperçois Steve du coin de l'œil qui examine une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Je suis fait. Je baisse la tête pour cacher ma gêne. J'ai l'impression qu'il a compris et sans savoir pourquoi je sens ma tête chauffer.

\- Oh.

Oh ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire Steve ? S'il te plaît développe mais ne me laisse pas en plan. J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui passe par la tête de mon meilleur ami. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

\- Bucky ne me dit pas que…

Oui Steve. Je suis un fileur. Une nouvelle passion je suppose. Je tourne la tête et le vois sourire bêtement. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais essayer. Ca t'aiderait surement à… « te réintégrer ». Je pense.

Il avait hésité à reparler de mon intégration mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'était un peu bizarre cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet là d'être attiré par quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'avoir prit un coup de pied dans le ventre et un saut d'eau bouillante sur la tête.

Steve était autant gêné que moi. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux pour m'imiter et pour se rapprocher histoire de parler d'homme à homme. Je suppose que les amis font ça. Il torturait ses doigts en cherchant ses mots. Si _avant_ j'étais sensé être le tombeur et lui le petit gars de Brooklyn… je comprends pourquoi ça le perturbe. Les rôles sont inversés. Je tors la bouche et me lance.

\- Je pourrais aller chez elle.

\- Quoi ? Non. Tu sais où elle habite ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu l'espionnes ou quoi ?

Mon silence avait répondu pour moi. Je me sens idiot. Steve se reprend.

\- Tu devrais… Tu devrais aller là-bas pour commencer. Commander un café.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout. Demain tu reviens et tu recommences. Tu peux pas aller directement la voir et lui demander son prénom. Elle va se sentir agresser et te prendre pour un cinglé.

Je crois que je divaguais quand Steve m'a dit ça puisque maintenant je me suis assis à la terrasse du café et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de connaitre son prénom. Le café en lui-même n'est qu'accessoire. Elle me voit. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là. Elle s'approche. Je me conforte en me disant que Steve à surement raison.

\- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Elle me parle enfin et tout ce que je dis c'est « Heu ». J'ai aussi oublié comment prononcer le mot ca… heu ca...

\- Un café peut-être ? essaie-t-elle gentiment. Après il y a une carte donc…

\- Oui un café. Merci.

Elle me sourit et repart, ses cheveux châtain dansant au vent. Bon, c'est un début. Trois mots. Non quatre. Je sais plus ce que j'ai répondu. Une multitude de prénom se battent dans ma tête. Il faut que je sache. Le bruit de la soucoupe me réveille pendant l'assaut et doit me donner une tête d'ahurit pour que la serveuse reste me parler.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur ?

Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ? Ok, j'ai été cryogénisé pendant près de 70 ans, je suis un assassin, j'ai surement tué des gens innocents et… Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas penser à ça et jamais le dire à voix haute. Surtout pas devant elle. Jamais.

\- James.

Je me frappe mentalement. Je viens de me présenter et… elle rigole ? Elle me regarde en souriant, le plateau collé contre elle.

\- Sienna.

Au début je ne capte pas ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai l'impression que c'est un message crypté de la CIA ou du FBI ou du je-ne-sais-pas-quel-nom-compliqué-ils-ont-encore-trouvé. Une de ses collègues l'appelle et je réentends son prénom. _Sienna_. Doux et calme. Je fonds.

* * *

J'ai été complètement fou de retourner au café Gulliver le lendemain de notre rencontre. Après avoir enfilé mon café d'une seule traite et m'être presque brûlé la gorge au passage, j'avais senti l'adrénaline en moi comme si j'avais été en plein combat. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête : un combat entre ma raison et mes envies. Mes jambes avaient décidé pour le reste de mon corps et je m'étais retrouvé planté devant elle à lui demander de prend un verre avec moi le soir même. J'avais été complètement suicidaire sur ce coup là. Steve m'avait prévenu. Mais ma tête ne devait pas être si terrible que ça. Elle devait même être plutôt normal et ne surtout pas ressembler à un psychopathe pour qu'elle accepte.

J'ai été encore plus fou de lui offrir une rose quand elle est arrivée. Une rose rouge ? Qui ferait ça ? Même à mon époque on ne faisait pas ça le premier soir. Elle avait rit mais n'avait pas fui. Elle était restée et avait siroté son mojito en face de moi dans cette magnifique petite robe noire. Ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'on n'a pas parlé une seule fois de notre passé. Elle semblait éviter le sujet autant que moi. Elle était parfaite.

C'est comme ça que ce soir j'ai atterri à ce restaurant plutôt chic avec Sienna. Enfin pas tout à fait. C'était l'idée de Steve, encore une fois. Mais le pas était tellement grand qu'il avait fini par organiser un « repas entre amis » avec Natasha pour me rassurer. La rouquine me regardait avec un œil bizarre. Il me semble avoir un bout de passé commun avec elle pourtant. Je l'ai déjà vu se battre. Ses mouvements m'ont rappelés les miens, comme si on avait eu le même entraineur. Je ne sais pas si Steve est au courant, il faudrait que je le lui demande un jour.

Ce diner me laisse perplexe. Steve et Natasha ont été assez habiles pour ne pas parler du passé en tournant autour des sujets d'actualité. J'étais un peu perdu et je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre à ces rendez-vous avec Sienna sans qu'elle ne me trouve stupide.

Je sens que le taxi s'arrête. On est arrivé chez elle. Je sors et lui ouvre galamment la portière. Elle en rigole encore en se cachant. Je me penche à la fenêtre du conducteur.

\- Attendez-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il acquiesce et je raccompagne ma petite serveuse jusqu'à sa porte d'immeuble. L'entrée en brique est de la même couleur que son rouge-à-lèvre.

\- C'était une charmante soirée, merci. Steve et Natasha sont vraiment des personnes formidables.

Je souris.

\- Steve a toujours été là pour moi. On se connait depuis… très longtemps. Si j'ai des problèmes je sais qu'il sera là pour m'aider.

\- Et Natasha ? Tu la connais depuis longtemps aussi ?

La conversation dérape. La question est innocente mais je ne peux pas parler de ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi me répondre. Sienna attend sa réponse en me fixant avec ses grands yeux charbonneux. Elle me déstabilise et je prie pour ne pas bégayer.

\- Un certain temps oui.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Non. C'est une vérité déformée. En voyant le visage de Sienna je ne crois pas qu'elle ait remarqué mon anxiété, heureusement. Je ne pourrais pas répondre à une quelconque question sur Natasha sans devoir mentir. Encore. Pour survivre à notre premier rendez-vous j'avais dû inventer des choses sur moi et ça m'avait tué de lui dire n'importe quoi. J'espère au moins que ça reste cohérent.

\- Fait pas l'con Bucky.

La voix de Steve dans mon oreillette me remet les pieds sur terre. Vu la tonalité j'imagine qu'il doit être entrain de craquer. Je décide de l'ignorer.

En face de moi, Sienna fait une moue étrange. Elle remet ses cheveux en place et pince les lèvres en fuyant mon regard. Je suis conscient du temps qui passe et du silence pesant qui règne. Si seulement Steve pouvait me dire quoi faire au lieu de me traiter de con.

\- C'est marrant. Tu es différent des autres mecs. Je crois bien que j'aime ça.

Je reste surpris par ce qu'elle dit et je me transforme en statue. Dans mon oreille j'entends une voix d'homme s'exciter et répéter « Embrasse la Bucky, fait pas le con et embrasse la ! ». Elle commence à agripper la poignée de la porte mais mon corps réagit tout seul et l'attrape par le bras. Ma main en acier saisit son visage et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je sens sa peau frissonner au contact du métal froid. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai raconté sur ça d'ailleurs. Un prototype de prothèse bionique un truc comme ça. Cacher un bras en acier, c'est pas évident et elle l'avait tout de suite repéré. Cette fille a des yeux de lynx.

Mes pensées s'arrêtent quand je sens qu'elle répond à mon baiser.

Je n'ai plus rien en tête.

Elle se décolle de moi et reprend sa respiration. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et la voit remuer une derrière fois ses lèvres captivantes.

\- A bientôt, James.

C'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans le ventre.

* * *

 **J** 'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bonne journée, **K** izzie.


	3. Chapter 3 : Celui qui avait merdé

**C** oucou !

Voilà le troisième chapitre de mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours ou pour que je connaisse vos réactions, ça prend 2 secondes, et ça fait tellement plaisir :)

Merci encore à _Rose-Eliade_ et à _bee_ :) et à tous les autres hein !

On continue sur l'histoire qui lie Bucky et Sienna, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action, les choses serieuses commenceront...

 **B** onne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Celui qui avait merdé**

Un taxi s'arrête devant nous et Sienna m'aide à grimper à l'intérieur. J'ai toujours du mal à bouger mon corps à cause de cette stupide seringue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a un plan mais l'anxiété dans sa voix lorsqu'elle donne les directions au chauffeur me font hésiter.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'on se voyait je lui offrais une rose rouge juste pour la voir sourire. Elle en avait tellement qu'elle en avait fait un beau bouquet sur sa table en verre.

Mais peu importe, je continuerais infiniment puisque celle d'hier soir avait eu autant d'effet que la toute première.

Steve m'a dit qu'on ne dit pas des fourmis mais des papillons. J'ai des insectes dans le ventre quand je suis avec elle au final. Ces quelques semaines passées à ses côtés m'avaient changées. C'est du moins ce qu'il me disait. J'étais un autre homme. Je parlais plus, échangeais plus, vivais plus, comme si cette femme à ma droite m'avait jeté un sort. Quand je suis avec elle : je suis hypnotisé, fasciné.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

Ma première impression avait été bonne. C'est une belle personne. Son cœur est beau. Elle brille. Parfois je me demande ce qu'elle m'a trouvé. En règle générale les belles personnes ne sont pas attirées par les épaves. Qui aurait cru qu'un assassin froid comme moi pourrait lui plaire ?

Le temps passe à une vitesse phénoménale. J'ai l'impression que je lui commandais mon premier café hier.

Mon téléphone vibre. Il insiste. Je pensais l'avoir éteint.

Il était temps de jouer au fantôme pour ne pas réveiller Sienna. Je suis plutôt doué d'ailleurs. Sa tête a quitté mon torse pour directement se réfugier sur la taie d'oreiller. Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop remuer les draps, j'attrape mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste qui gît au sol et regarde l'écran avec perplexité. Steve vient de m'appeler trois fois et m'envoie un message.

 **[** _RDV SHIELD ASAP._ **]**

Je soupire. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce matin là ? Ce tout premier matin ?

Je me retourne vers Sienna et la voit serrer le coussin dans ses bras comme si c'était moi. Ca me fait de la peine.

J'aurais tellement voulu rester. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je récupère mes vêtements dispersés entre la chambre et le salon et farfouille les tiroirs de la cuisine pour lui écrire un petit mot. Je le laisse bien en évidence à côté de son oreiller et referme la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je me sens coupable, j'ai l'impression d'être un voleur. Elle m'en voudra surement.

* * *

\- Et le plus vite possible. S'il vous plaît.

J'ai limite crié sur le chauffeur du taxi et même si le « s'il vous plaît » était un peu rude, c'était la moindre des choses.

Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé. Ma couverture est partie en fumée. Heureusement que James est arrivé sinon j'aurais disparu dans une base secrète, ils m'auraient torturé, j'aurais cédé. Et malgré leurs courbettes et leurs « on vous relâchera » en pagaille, on aurait retrouvé mon corps dans une décharge à moitié bouffé par les bêtes ou au fond de l'océan entrain de jouer avec la petite sirène. Ou même jamais.

Il me regarde avec des yeux terribles. J'ai du mal à cacher mon inquiétude en enfilant mon sweatshirt noir et il l'a deviné.

Un plan de repli ? Avant j'en avais pas. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Jimmy ou un autre me retrouverait. Mais les pions sur l'échiquier avaient bougé. Si j'ai bien compris l'autre jour au repas : Steve Rogers _est_ Captain America, et ça c'est un pion important. Je ne pensais pas que James serait aussi de la partie, faut croire que je ne remarque pas tout. « Le soldat de l'hiver » : jamais entendu parler. Surement classé confidentiel. Du coup, tout est un peu plus clair.

* * *

Je souris. La nuit a été… J'en perds mes mots. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que la soirée finirait comme ça mais une chose en entrainant une autre…

Je me sers un peu plus contre lui avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas James mais mon propre oreiller. Donc tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Ca semblait tellement réel. Quoique… c'était peut-être trop parfait pour l'être.

Je ris et m'étire dans mon lit. Le réveil indique 10:12 am, j'ai un peu trop abusé sur ce coup là. Je devais vraiment être fatigué pour dormir aussi longtemps. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation je m'assois sur mon lit et baille. Deux fois. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre et fronce les sourcils en découvrant un petit bout de papier plié en deux à côté de mon oreiller.

Le mot est signé James. Sur le coup je ne comprends pas trop. En arrière-plan je vois mon soutien-gorge en équilibre entre la lampe et la table de chevet et là tout devient clair. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Sacré soirée. J'en rougis rien qu'en y repensant.

Mais… et James ? Oh non, il n'a pas… ?

Je baisse les yeux sur le mot écrit à l'encre noire.

 **[** _Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai reçu un coup de fil du boulot, ils ont besoin de moi._

 _Je me rattraperai._

 _James._ **]**

Je fais la grimace : on est dimanche. Il se fout de moi ?

Au final, il serait comme tous les autres mecs ? C'est pas comme si j'avais toutes les références du monde en matière d'homme, mais pour avoir vécu cette situation plusieurs fois déjà, je commence à croire qu'ils sont tous comme ça. Leur objectif c'est cette fameuse première nuit et après… Non, il n'y a pas d'après.

J'ai envie de croire qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Ce mec là est différent. Ou alors il a une drôle de façon de procéder. Dimanche. Il a intérêt à avoir un sacré alibi pour m'avoir fait ça.

Je ronchonne encore le temps de déjeuner en lisant le journal. Mes céréales n'ont rien demandé mais je les massacre à grands coups de mâchoire. Mon téléphone portable me dévisage et je fais tout pour éviter son regard. Le rappeler maintenant ? A quoi ça servirait ? Juste à montrer mes faiblesses et je ne veux pas ça.

Passé un temps c'étais plus facile avec Alix. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, pas de chichi pouet-pouet. Juste le sexe. Le contact physique suffisait. Ce milliardaire californien l'avait bien compris lui, on voulait tous les deux cette même chose et on ne s'en privait pas.

Après, les choses ont changé : ça ne suffisait plus. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois avant de trouver finalement cette stabilité dans la balance de l'amour. Et Jimmy a tout bousillé. La balance s'est cassée la gueule le jour où il m'a trahi. Avec tout le bordel que j'ai foutu avant de partir il doit surement vouloir ma peau à l'heure qu'il est.

Finalement je suis tombée sur James. Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'est tombé dessus. Il a l'air d'être aussi brisé que moi, voir même plus. J'ai retrouvé la stabilité que j'avais perdue le jour où il m'a raccompagné chez moi après le diner avec ses amis. Il avait quelque chose de différent. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait je me rendais compte à quel point il était simple : il ne surjoue pas, il n'essaie pas d'impressionner. Au contraire, il ne se rend même pas compte de tout ce qu'il fait.

Je chope le portable. Tant pis si je passe pour une folle.

Ca sonne. J'attends. Il ne décroche pas.

Je glousse de ma bêtise et me ressers un bol de céréale. Le lait est à ras bord mais peu importe, on est dimanche. Je relis le même article encore une fois. Je crois que je l'ai déjà lu quatre fois mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus.

La sonnerie de mon portable se met en route et j'en laisse tomber ma cuillère en voyant de qui il s'agit. Je me suis foutu du lait de partout mais j'en fais abstraction et attrape mon téléphone. J'attends un peu avant de prendre l'appel. C'est ridicule.

\- Allô ?

\- Sienna, j'ai pas pu décrocher tout à l'heure, désolé.

\- Pas grave, au moins t'as rappelé.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Non je ne suis pas sensé être contente.

\- Heu donc, pour… Attends deux secondes.

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me dit. Le son est terrible et je dois me concentrer pour discerner sa voix. Le téléphone grésille et j'entends des énormes boums qui résonnent dans l'appareil.

\- James ?

Pas de réponse.

\- James ?

Cette fois-ci je hausse la voix. Peut-être parce que je commence à m'énerver. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'entend pas.

\- Désolé Sienna je…

Deuxième excuse, deuxième coupure. Cette fois-ci je ne l'entends plus, la communication a coupé. Je hausse les épaules. Au moins j'aurais essayé, tant pis pour lui.

Je frotte mon débardeur avec un torchon pour enlever les tâches de lait et continu à dévorer mon petit déjeuné. Je tente de relire l'article une sixième fois avant d'abandonner et de changer de page. Je chope le stylo noir et commence la grille de mots croisés.

 **[** _Esprit pensant : 9 lettres_ **]**

Ok, je change de mot.

 **[** _C'est tout l'intérêt : 5 lettres_ **]**

J'ai toujours été nulle pour ça alors je délaisse les lettres pour attaquer les chiffres. J'aurais surement plus de succès avec le sudoku.

Le portable sonne une nouvelle fois. James. J'attaque.

\- Depuis quand tu travailles le dimanche ?

\- Apparemment c'était une urgence, moi non plus j'ai pas compris ce qui se passait.

\- Et t'as si peu de réseau que ça dans ton bureau ?

Je le sens hésiter à répondre.

\- Mes collègues faisaient un bouquant pas possible j'ai dû sortir.

\- Sortir, hein.

\- Donc, demain midi le petit resto en bas de ta rue, ça te va ?

Sa voix dérape comme si il avait mal et j'entends plein de bruit bizarre. Le téléphone grésille à nouveau et j'ai l'impression qu'il tombe au sol. Il me semble que quelqu'un tire avec un revolver ou une mitraillette ou quelque chose comme ça. James reprend la parole.

\- Tu sais heu… « _La paille dorée_ » je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. La carte est sympa.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Quel bruit ?

La rafale recommence et je l'entends souffler dans l'appareil comme s'il manquait d'air.

\- Celui là !

\- Oh. Tu l'as entendu ?

\- Clairement oui !

\- C'est… C'est Jake, il fait le con avec son PC. Il regarde un film avec le son à fond.

Il souffle moins mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il a couru un marathon ou un truc du genre. Et puis un film pendant qu'il bosse ? Vraiment ? Il sent que je ne suis pas convaincu mais continue.

\- Ok Sienna écoute, ils m'ont fait un plan foireux. J'ai cru que c'était vraiment important et j'y suis allé. J'ai pas osé te rappeler. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Sa voix s'est adoucie. Il a l'air plus sincère que la minute précédente et je le crois. Au fond, peu importe la raison, puisqu'il fait tout pour se faire pardonner.

\- Alors ? Rendez-vous à midi au resto ?

Je tors la bouche.

\- Ca marche.

\- A demain Sien…

Il raccroche sans perdre de temps et le téléphone mange mon prénom. C'était le coup de fil le plus bizarre de ma vie. Mise à part le bruit épouvantable en fond, la voix de James n'a jamais sonné aussi fausse. Je verrai bien ce qu'il me raconte au resto. C'est bien plus facile de déceler les mensonges en face à face.

* * *

Je suis installée à cette table depuis dix bonnes minutes. J'ai fini le boulot un peu plus tôt pour être à l'heure, il ne manque plus que lui.

Dans ma tête je le vois bien arriver avec une rose dans les mains pour se faire pardonner. C'est comme ça que le James que je connais fonctionne. On n'est pas dans Bachelor, je sais, mais c'est sa marque à lui. Sa façon de dire « bonjour », de dire « je suis heureux d'être là aujourd'hui en d'aussi bonne compagnie ». Il me l'offre avec un tel sourire à chaque fois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner et je cache mes joues. J'espère qu'il ne m'a jamais vu rougir d'ailleurs. Si je ne vois pas de fleur c'est qu'il y a un problème.

Il fait beau dehors et je profite du soleil sur la terrasse. Il n'y a pas grand monde, tant mieux. James est comme moi : moins il y a de personnes autour de nous, mieux c'est. Pourtant ce resto est plutôt bon et propose de chouette chose.

Je divague, je divague mais je finis par remarquer une rouquine dans la rue en face. Elle traverse. On dirait Natasha. Tout de suite mon cerveau se retourne. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si elle se montre dans ce quartier de la ville, non ? Ce n'est pas du tout son endroit à elle.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terrasse et je la regarde avec un drôle d'œil. Son déhanché est phénoménale, tous les mecs doivent se retourner sur elle dans la rue, j'en suis sûre. Je regarde la rouquine s'assoir à ma table sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- James à prévu un diner d'amis encore ou… ?

Je ne comprends pas. Depuis la nuit que j'ai passé avec James je ne comprend plus rien du tout en faite. C'est à peine si j'arrive à rendre la monnaie aux clients.

\- Non.

Elle pince ses lèvres et ça ne la défigure même pas. Je suis jalouse.

\- Il m'envoie pour te dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir.

Je ris nerveusement en croyant que c'est une blague. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il n'est pas le genre de mec à… Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Natasha est une femme charmante mais sa voix est tellement plate… Elle ne montre aucune émotion. On dirait un robot.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé pour se décommander ?

\- Il est assez occupé.

C'est une raison ça ? Ok j'abandonne. Un mec de plus dans la corbeille de linge sale. Un mec de plus de l'univers merveilleux des enfoirés.

\- Et bien, tu lui diras que c'est plus la peine de m'offrir des roses, hein.

Je lui souris aimablement avant de sortir du restaurant. Elle n'essaie même pas de le justifier ou de me retenir et c'est mieux comme ça. Elle n'a même pas sourcillé quand je me suis levée de table. Je rentre chez moi, j'en ai marre. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

* * *

 **A** la semaine prochain, il fait beau, il fait chaud, c'est beau l'été :)

 **K** izzie !


	4. Chapter 4 : Celle qui avait merdé

**B** ien le coucou : )

Je suis ravie de retrouver les mêmes lecteurs chaque semaine, alors merci à _Eliade-Rose_ et _bee_ de toujours poster une petite review, c'est quelque chose qui me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui follow la fic et qui la fav' :)

D'ailleurs, j'invite tous les autres lecteur à poster leur avis, merci : )

Pas plus de blabla, c'est parti, l'aventure commence… Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Celle qui avait merdé**

« Ils m'ont retrouvée », c'est ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter inconsciemment en enfilant son sweat.

Mon corps est toujours amorphe sur le siège arrière du taxi. Je commence à sentir mes jambes et à remuer mes orteils mais à part ça, je suis cassé. Combien de temps ce sérum à la con aura effet ? J'en sais rien. Mais s'il pouvait s'arrêter dans les minutes qui viennent j'en serais ravi. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider. Elle a l'air pommé.

Sienna s'empare de l'élastique autour de son poignet et s'attache les cheveux pour ensuite couvrir sa tête avec la capuche noire. Ma bouche ose enfin la déranger.

\- Qui t'a retrouvé ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Des vieilles connaissances.

Ca j'avais deviné. J'aimerais juste qu'elle m'explique toute l'histoire même si le temps nous est compté. Peut-être qu'en faisant un tour de la ville en taxi quitte à avoir une note salée à la fin du rodéo…

\- Ecoute-moi James.

Elle fouille son sac et en sort en petit carnet et un stylo qu'elle fait danser sur le papier à carreau.

\- Je vais te donner quelque chose mais promet moi de ne jamais le lire et de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Uniquement si tout déraille.

Sa voix a prit un ton important, ce qui me surprend un peu. Elle déchire la feuille, la plie en quatre et la glisse au fond de la poche intérieur de ma veste. Je l'ai fixé pendant tout le processus mais elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Je me sens inutile.

Elle tire son porte-monnaie de tout son bazar et prend quelques dollars qu'elle range en vrac dans sa poche de pantalon pendant qu'elle me parle.

\- Tu vas aller chez Steve le temps que le sérum se dissipe et… ah j'oubliais.

Elle chope ma main et son stylo et inscrit quelque chose sur ma peau.

\- Tu pourras m'appeler sur ce numéro, la ligne est sécurisée. Je ferai en sorte de répondre. Si je ne décroche pas…

Sienna ne finit pas sa phrase mais je vois où elle veut en venir : « ses vielles connaissances auront mis la main sur elle ». Mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui veulent ? Des tonnes de question me brûlent la langue. Le taxi tourne à gauche et ma tête heurte la vitre. Je grogne.

\- C'était qui ce mec ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Juste l'une de mes vielles connaissances, répond-t-elle en souriant.

Je la vois hésiter quelques secondes. Elle sait très bien que ça ne me suffit pas comme réponse. Il l'a attaqué et menacé. Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe bordel ! Elle tord le nez mais décide finalement de me raconter son problème.

\- J'ai volé un logiciel à une entreprise et ils veulent le récupérer. Pour le lancer il faut une clé pour déverrouiller le code puisqu'il change constamment et cette clé c'est moi qui la possède. Jimmy est l'une des têtes du groupe, c'est celui que tu as vu à l'appart.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ce truc pour qu'il vienne lui-même te menacer ?

Elle regarde en direction du chauffeur en faisant la grimace. Le taxi n'est pas sécurisé, je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de plus d'information si elle veut que je l'aide. Allez Sienna, dis moi !

Elle s'approche de moi et ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille. Sa main cache sa bouche au cas où. J'ai l'impression que cette fille peut lire dans mes pensées. Son parfum m'enivre.

\- Avec ce logiciel on peut avoir accès à tous les micros et caméras de n'importe quel appareil électronique : portable, tablette, PC... Il n'y aurait plus de vie privée, n'importe qui pourrait se faire espionner. Personne ne serait en sécurité, tous les américains seraient surveiller. Et ça c'est juste le dessus de l'iceberg. Imagine qu'on s'en serve pour faire quelque chose de plus gros. Quel est l'intérêt d'espionner un homme lambda alors qu'on pourrait viser quelque chose de plus important ?

Sienna se recule et me regarde. Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose de plus important comme… Ses lèvres s'approchent à nouveau pour confirmer mes pensées.

\- Quel est le poids d'un citoyen quelconque face au Pentagone, à la maison blanche ou même au président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ?

Le taxi tourne à droite et on est tous les deux balancés sur le côté. J'arrive à retenir mon corps, miraculeusement. Les possibilités de ce logiciel son infinie, j'en reviens pas. Qui pourrait créer ce genre de chose ?

\- Et où est-il ? Et la clé ?

Sienna ne répond pas. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte, elle doit surement penser ça. Elle regarde le compteur du taxi et sort un billet de 50$ dollar de sa poche avant de le tendre au chauffeur. On n'est toujours pas arrivé mais elle prend les devants.

\- Gardez tout, après vous l'emmènerez à l'adresse qu'il vous indiquera.

Chez Steve. C'est vrai que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas la mettre en danger vu mon état. Mais l'abandonner ici… J'ai encore des doutes. Est-ce qu'elle s'en sortira ?

\- Ils ne me feront pas de mal. Tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le logiciel comme ils le veulent ils ne feront rien.

J'en suis pas si sûr. La torture ça existe. Et ça fais pas du bien.

\- Comment on te retrouve ?

Elle réfléchit et se met à rigoler. Cette mélodie m'avait manqué, mais en remettant tout ça dans le contexte ça me donne la chair de poule.

\- C'est eux qui viendront vous chercher. Mais comme vous êtes au courant maintenant, j'imagine qu'inverser les rôles sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi et Steve.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne reconnais plus Sienna. Où est passée la femme douce et adorable de nos rendez-vous ? Qui est cette maniaque aux plans tordus ?

\- Au final… tu m'as menti sur tout.

\- Non, pas sur tout. Et puis toi aussi, « soldat de l'hiver ».

Ca l'amuse de m'appeler comme ça. Moi pas trop. Ca me rappelle mon passé. Ca me rappelle mes années noires où je tuais sans me poser de question, où j'étais juste une marionnette. Elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle associe seulement le mot « soldat » au fait que je sais me battre mais un jour elle saura tout. Je suis une épave, un fossile.

En même temps Steve m'a appelé cinq fois « Bucky » pendant le repas. Si elle était allée à l'expo sur _Captain America_ au _Smithsonian Museum_ , elle aurait peut-être deviné avant. Avec l'énorme photo de moi elle aurait su. Et avec les dates 1917-1944 elle aurait prit peur. Ou alors elle n'aurait rien capté. Les gens ne croient pas aux fantômes. Sauf s'il s'agit de Steve Rogers alias _Captain America_.

Le taxi s'arrête devant le centre commercial et je sais qu'il ne nous reste plus une seule seconde à nous. J'aurais aimé que cette balade-rallye en taxi ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité d'elle pendant le trajet. Son odeur, ses yeux, ses lèvres, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon cerveau ne trie plus vraiment les questions qui me turlupinent. J'aimerais me taire mais je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Est-ce que Sienna est ton vrai nom ou est-ce que tu as menti sur ça aussi ?

Juste avant d'ouvrir la portière elle me regarde avec un air malicieux.

\- Je te dirai ça quand tu me retrouveras.

La porte se ferme et le chauffeur me demande la prochaine destination. Je donne l'adresse de Steve. Se cacher dans un centre commercial bondé, pourquoi pas… Je regarde le numéro dans ma main et prie pour qu'il ne s'efface pas. C'est à présent le seul lien que j'ai avec Sienna. Ou peu importe son nom.

* * *

Je suis complètement tarée, mais c'est le seul moyen pour les détruire de l'intérieur. Il s'agit de la sécurité du pays tout entier, James et Steve ne me laisseront pas tomber. J'ai trouvé des alliés parfait, ils m'aideront à tourner cette page et à rayer Jimmy et les autres de la carte.

J'avale les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du centre commercial sans même me retourner pour voir le taxi partir. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent et la foule m'oppresse déjà. Ils savent à quoi je ressemble maintenant, c'est mauvais. Faire le caméléon c'est tout ce qui me tiendra en vie pour le moment. La fontaine centrale est gigantesque et je m'arrête une minute pour paraitre normale. Avec une capuche noire sur la tête c'est pas évident.

Je m'engouffre dans les magasins les plus sombres du centre commercial. Ils adorent plonger les gens dans le noir pour mettre en valeur les vêtements, et bien tant mieux. Je passe peut-être une heure dans _Hollister_ en faisant mine de m'intéresser à leurs articles. Je suis en apnée. C'est une question de temps. Ils viendront forcément. Mais plus ils mettent de temps pour me retrouver, plus James aura du temps pour se remettre de sa paralysie passagère. Ce shopping improvisé ne durera pas longtemps.

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est un vieux combiné démodé que j'ai bricolé pour avoir une ligne sécurisée. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je l'extirpe de ma poche et décroche aussitôt.

\- Sienna ?

La voix de James me permet de respirer à nouveau.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ?

Je rigole à peine.

\- Bordel Sienna on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries ! On s'en fout de savoir comment je me porte.

C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Il veut surement savoir comment _moi_ je vais, si il y a une quelconque menace autour de moi, si je suis suivie, si je suis blessée, si je suis terrifiée, si je…

\- Tu es avec Steve ?

\- Evidemment. S'il te plaît ne…

Je ne l'écoute plus. Un homme brun se balade dans le rayon femme du magasin. Ses lunettes de soleil sont rabattues sur sa tête pour être capable de voir quelque chose dans cette pénombre infernale et ses yeux ne regardent même pas les portiques. Il cherche peut-être sa compagne, je crois que je commence à voir le mal partout. Je détourne mon regard pour voir un autre homme droit comme un i et tournant comme une girouette. Je deviens parano. J'ose me faufiler à travers les rayons et je jette un coup d'œil vers le premier brun. Ses bras sont croisés et sa veste est bizarre. Il y a une bosse à droite de sa ceinture. Un révolver. Ma tête commence à bouillir, je suis faite. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Je garde le téléphone plaqué contre mon oreille pendant que je sors d' _Hollister_ , je pense que c'est un comportement naturel et je fais semblant d'avoir un véritable dialogue. A ma grande surprise : personne à l'extérieur. Je me dirige vers l'énorme escalator pour descendre d'un étage. Entendre la voix de James me rassure mais il a fini son monologue et commence à m'appeler par mon prénom pour que je réagisse.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, je sens un objet pointer dans mon dos. Je me redresse instinctivement et mon téléphone est arraché de mes mains par l'homme derrière moi. Il se penche vers mon oreille.

\- Hey Anna, tu nous as manqué. Ca te dit un petit tour en voiture ?

Sa voix est répugnante et me fait frissonner. Mais elle ne peut pas être pire que celle de Jimmy. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

Mon ravisseur m'emmène vers une berline noire, quel cliché. En fait, c'est plutôt son flingue qui butte dans le bas de mon dos qui m'y emmène. Je monte sans me débattre et me retrouve entouré de deux hommes baraqués. Je soupire. Le brun m'attache les mains et un sac vient me recouvrir le visage.

Tout est noir. J'entends juste le bruit du moteur ronfler alors que la voiture projette mon corps à droite ou à gauche en fonction des virages. J'atterris sur le flanc de mes gardes du corps qui ne bronchent même pas.

Le trafic commence à diminuer, le bruit lassant du croisement de véhicule se calme. Nous nous éloignons du centre ville. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet la voiture s'arrête. Tic et Tac me sortent de là et après plusieurs mètres de marche rapide et forcée, mon corps s'écrase sur une chaise.

Quelqu'un retire le sac de ma tête et la lumière puissante de la pièce m'aveugle. Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié dit donc. Je plisse les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité ambiante. J'entends rire autour de moi. Un rire de victoire ou de plaisir je sais pas. Je reconnais le gloussement idiot de Jimmy et le repère immédiatement parmi toutes les silhouettes que j'aperçois. Il a déjà bandé son avant-bras et son mollet. La couleur blanche du bandage tourne au rouge par endroit.

\- La dernière était la plus récalcitrante !

Il faut toujours qu'Adam fasse rire la galerie. Ils se marrent peut-être parce qu'ils ont peur de lui, de leur boss. L'idée du logiciel venait de lui. A la base il ne devait pas servir à ces conneries d'espionnage de citoyen, de président et de services secrets. Il devait aider à combattre le terrorisme, aider le FBI à appréhender les salops qui veulent détruire notre pays, servir le bien. Et nous, petits experts en informatique innocents qui ne désirent rien d'autre que la paix dans le monde, on est bien tombé dans le panneau.

J'ai encore le tournis à cause de toute cette lumière qui s'est jeté sur moi.

\- Tes collègues ont été moins inventifs pour se cacher. J'avoue que changer d'identité était bientôt bien joué.

\- Où sont-ils ?

La main d'Adam vole sur mon visage pour bien me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Mon cou a craqué et ma joue brûle. Je secoue ma tête pour me ressaisir et souffle sur cette foutue mèche qui encombre ma vision.

Il s'est toujours énervé facilement et pour un rien. Je le vois faire quelques pas au fond de la salle pour tenter de se calmer. Il ramène une chaise, l'installe retournée devant moi et s'assoit à califourchon avant de plonger son regard haineux dans le mien.

\- Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire d'eux une fois qu'ils m'auraient donné leur partie du code ? Hein ?

Je ferme les yeux et sent mon ventre se retourner. Quel enfoiré.

\- C'était assez malin de protéger l'accès du logiciel avec un code qui change toutes les deux minutes. Une idée de Chang, je sais. Il a craqué si facilement quand on s'est occupé de lui.

Chang était un génie. Il n'avait qu'une seule peur : que le logiciel tombe entre de mauvaise main. Ce qu'on ne savait pas à l'époque, c'est qu'il l'était déjà. Alors, par sécurité, il avait travaillé sur ce système de protection jour et nuit et nous avions tous participé à l'élaboration du mot de passe activant la clé. Aucun programme de décryptage briseur de code ne pouvait marcher sans elle. Le temps qu'il teste les premières possibilités, le logiciel avait déjà changé le code d'accès. Avec nos codes, le logiciel qui changeait le code toutes les deux minutes pouvait être désactivé.

\- Maintenant que nous avons récupéré les neuf parties du code, il ne manque plus que le tiens. Et la clé bien entendu.

Il sourit. Je souris. Sa bouche tombe et son visage redevient froid. Il me demande ce que j'ai et je ris encore. Il me tire les cheveux pour que je crache le morceau.

\- Dix parties ? Chang ne t'as pas dit qu'on était onze ?

* * *

 **Q** ui est ce onzième homme ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien dans la tête cette Sienna ?

A la semaine prochaine, **K** izzie )


	5. Chapter 5 : le onzième homme

**B** onjour bonjour :)

Vous avez dû le remarquer, j'aime remercier mes lecteurs, alors pour tous les follow, favorite et surtout pour les review (spécial merci à Rose _-Eliade_ (je crois que je me trompe depuis le début hihi mille excuses...) qui me laisse toujours un petit mot :) ), merci !

C'est parti pour un peu d'action. Le soldat de l'hiver vous avait-il manqué ?

 **B** onne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le onzième homme**

Je suis assis sur le canapé de Steve, les mains enfuient dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'il m'a extrait de ce taxi jaune. Je lui ai tout raconté. Enfin « tout » est un grand mot puisque je sens que Sienna ne m'a pas vraiment tout révélé.

Sienna. Elle avait « raccroché » et maintenant elle pouvait être n'importe où. J'espère que son plan marchera et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. J'ai été faible. Me laisser avoir par une pauvre seringue ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi, une partie du soldat de l'hiver. Il y a peu de temps je m'en serais réjouis. Mais ce que j'ai perdu c'est ma force de combat, mon indifférence. Avant j'étais une machine sans sentiment avec un but, un objectif, une mission. Je ne me posais pas de question, ne ressentais ni peine, ni douleur, ni pitié. La peur dans le regard de ma cible me rendait plus fort, ses supplications plus insolant, ses cris plus déterminé. Je me sentais invincible, rien ne pouvais m'arrêter, j'attaquais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit accomplie. Maintenant je ressens des choses. La haine, la peur, la tristesse, toutes ces choses que mon cerveau produit m'affaiblissent. Mon cœur palpite, mes mains tremblent. C'est désagréable. Mais il faut bien ça pour redevenir l'humain que j'étais avant.

\- On a de la compagnie Captaine !

\- Accueillons-les comme il se doit.

Samuel était déjà chez Steve quand je suis arrivé. Il avait insisté pour aider. Avoir une personne en plus avec nous c'est toujours un avantage. Sa voix dans l'oreillette semblait joueuse. Il était heureux d'en finir. Après tout, ils attendaient planqué dans l'appart depuis déjà plusieurs heures que les hommes dont Sienna parlait arrivent. Moi je sers « d'appât », assis sur le canapé. Ma paralysie s'est dissipée, mes jambes peuvent supporter mon poids. Enfin je crois.

Je tends l'oreille, Steve ouvre les hostilités à ma droite. Un premier corps tombe à terre surpris par cette attaque discrète. Je me retourne enfin face à la pièce où une dizaine d'hommes affrontent simultanément mon meilleur ami et Sam. Mes dents grincent lorsque je me lève du canapé, mes muscles se plaignent un peu trop à mon goût. Je me mêle à la bagarre, espérons que les voisins ne fassent pas de même. Mon poing en acier défigure un blond qui tombe à terre avec une dent en moins. Un inconnu m'attrape par derrière et je râle. Je plie mes genoux et le balance par-dessus moi en poussant un cri d'effort. Mes os du dos craquent pour se réveiller. Il se relève mais mon pied a raison de lui. Il s'écroule sur son collègue avec le nez en sang.

C'était plutôt simple, ils sont tous à terre plus ou moins inconscient. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Un brun se redresse péniblement et amène son poignet vers la bouche. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche à grand pas. Il a peur, je le vois, j'en frémis. Je lui chope le bras et détruit son ridicule petit micro avant qu'il ne passe un quelconque message. Je l'attrape par la gorge, l'élève dans les airs et le plaque contre le mur. Il étouffe et essaie de se dépêtrer de ma main d'acier comme il peut.

Je pensais que les sentiments rendaient faible, mais là ils me rendent plus fort.

\- Où se trouve votre bosse ? Où se trouve Sienna ?

\- S… Sienna ?

Il n'arrive pas à parler. Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas qu'il répète bêtement tout ce que je lui dis. Je veux une réponse et il ne semble pas vouloir me la donner. Je sers un peu plus ma prise et réitère ma question. Des gouttes de sueur s'écoulent sur son visage, il tourne un peu de l'œil. Mais je ne lâche rien. Ses mots sont mon seul espoir. Je sais comment torturer un homme pour le faire parler. S'il le faut je mettrais ce que j'ai appris à exécution. Je lui foutrais la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et après je le couperais en petit morceau pour le faire hurler et après la torture physique j'attaquerais la torture mentale et…

\- Bucky !

Je me ressaisis. J'ai perdu pied un instant. Steve me regarde comme si j'étais près à faire une énorme bêtise. Comme si j'allais faire exploser tout Manhattan dans un élan de fureur.

\- Notre objectif n'est pas de le tuer.

\- Et alors ? On en a encore douze sous la main.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon inconnu, il est terrorisé. Ma main se serre encore plus autour de sa gorge.

\- Bucky !

Je lâche ma prise et le brun tombe violemment au sol. Il se tient le cou en croyant que ça l'aidera à respirer. Réflexe typique. Mes muscles sont tendus. Une main se pose sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Steve. Sans lui, le soldat de l'hiver aurait refais surface à de nombreuses reprises.

Je pensais que les sentiments rendaient fort, mais là ils me rendent fou.

Sam s'accroupit à côté de l'inconnu qui halète tout ce qu'il sait.

\- Bon, on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux, commence-t-il en faisant une grimace. Faut bien te l'avouer mec, là t'es pas vraiment en position pour argumenter ou quoi que ce soit.

Je lui ai limite broyé la gorge. C'est normal qu'il ne se lance pas dans un grand discours.

\- Et mon ami là…

Il me pointe du doigt toujours en faisant ses mimiques.

\- T'as dû te rendre compte qu'il est un peu fou. Perso, il me fait flipper. Et pas qu'un peu.

Sa voix part dans les aigües parfois. Il s'amuse avec lui. On dirait une autre méthode de torture. Sans violence et sans sang.

\- On t'en demande pas beaucoup non ? Une adresse. Juste une adresse. Et après tu pourras t'enfuir au Texas, chevaucher des poneys et galoper dans le désert tel un cowboy. Ok ?

Le pire c'est que ça marche : l'homme acquiesce. Il ose me regarder du coin de l'œil. Je plisse les yeux, il frissonne et balance l'adresse. Steve me fait une tape dans le dos et me sourit. Il sait que même si on a gagné cette manche là, on n'a toujours pas récupéré Sienna ou le logiciel et que je ne me relaxerai pas tant que toute cette merde ne sera pas finie.

* * *

La nuit passe lentement, le soleil peine à se lever. Tant mieux, on pourra plus facilement les approcher.

Devant nous un vieil aérodrome se dessine. Il semble abandonné depuis un moment mais le garage est toujours intact. C'est d'ailleurs le seul bout de bâtiment qui donne envie de s'y engager.

Steve me jette un coup d'œil et d'un geste je déchire avec mon bras métallique un bout du grillage de sécurité qui clos le domaine. Nous nous faufilons discrètement jusqu'au bâtiment principal de l'aéroport. Cette mission ne m'aide pas trop à aller de l'avant. Même si je suis désormais « engagé » envers le SHIELD, m'introduire en douce comme ça me rappelle mon autre moi. J'ai toujours été seul jusqu'à présent. Là, Steve et Sam sont à mes côtés, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce sentiment étrange. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de sérénité.

Pour un petit logiciel qui a été « secrètement » créé, il y a bien beaucoup d'homme ici. Les gardes à l'extérieur sont maitrisés en silence. Leurs corps tombent à terre comme des mouches. Nous passons par une fenêtre qui donne sur une petite pièce d'anciens bureaux. Steve nous fait des gestes pour nous indiquer ses directives. Être dirigé n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Encore quelque chose qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à gérer si je veux m'intégrer au mieux.

Je m'engage dans un couloir à la recherche de Sienna et inspecte toutes les pièces. J'ai l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. L'aéroport à beau être petit vue de l'extérieur, les couloirs me semblent sans fin. Peut-être parce que je perds patience. J'ai jamais manqué de patience. C'était un des mots clés de ma réussite et maintenant il m'échappe.

Un homme ouvre l'une des portes du couloir et je me faufile dans une pièce ouverte au hasard. Je l'entends échanger quelques mots avec une autre personne. Ils se rapprochent. Je reste dos au mur à gauche de la porte en les attendant me dépasser. Le bruit des pas s'affaiblit déjà. Mon ombre se fait aussi discrète que moi. Ma main se plaque contre la bouche de l'homme de droite pendant que j'affronte son collègue. Mon coup de pied le plaque contre le mur et ses poumons se vident sous le choc. J'en profite pour briser la nuque de celui que je retiens en otage. Finalement ma main d'acier écrase la joue du survivant et son nez se met à saigner abondamment. Je traine les deux corps jusqu'à la pièce où je m'étais caché et reprend ma chasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'emprunte un petit escalier en métal qui me mène à un autre couloir sans fin. A peine arrivé en haut, un homme m'aperçoit et je lui lance sans perdre un instant un couteau qui se plante dans sa gorge, pour le faire taire. Son corps tombe et je le cache dans une pièce vide. De nouveau dans le couloir, j'entends quelqu'un respirer très fortement. La pièce dont provient ce bruit est éclairée. Je m'accroupis dos au mur au plus près de la porte d'entrée. Je fouille dans la poche de ma veste et sort un petit bout de miroir que je traine sur le sol sur quelques centimètres afin d'observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur fait un bon. J'inspecte la totalité de la salle avant de m'y engouffrer comme un diable.

\- Tu vois, t'as fini par me retrouver, sourit Sienna.

Elle est affalée contre le mur et a l'air épuisé. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et elle se tient le bras gauche d'où dégouline du sang.

\- Sienna, qu'est ce que…

\- Il fallait bien que je résiste un peu pour pas que ça ressemble à un piège, non ?

Je soupire. Elle se relève avec difficulté pendant que j'écarte les barreaux de sa prison afin qu'elle puisse passer. Son corps s'échoue sur le mien et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et lui laisser un moment de répit. Je la sens souffler sur mon cou et les poils de mon avant-bras s'hérissent. Elle semble soulagée.

Des coups de feu brisent notre tranquillité.

\- La fête a commencé les gars ! balance Sam dans mon oreillette.

Un groupe d'homme court dans le couloir et l'un d'entre eux s'infiltre dans notre pièce. Je lui donne un coup de coude au niveau de sa trachée avant même qu'il ne réagisse et me serre de lui comme bouclier dans le couloir. Je sors mon arme et commence à tirer. Je vois ces inconnus tomber un à un jusqu'au dernier et jette ma victime qui ne me serre plus à rien.

\- Sienna !

Ma petite serveuse – ou quelque soit son job – sort de sa cachette et me rejoint. Nous courrons dans le couloir à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

\- Le logiciel ! Il faut le récu…

\- C'est Steve qui s'en charge.

Une nouvelle vague d'inconnu arrive et je pousse Sienna dans la pièce à ma droite avant qu'elle ne se fasse d'avantage blesser. Je me réfugie à mon tour dans la pièce de gauche après avoir tirer quelques balles pour les freiner.

J'active mon micro.

\- Steve. T'as le programme ?

J'attends un peu et repousse encore l'ennemi qui se planque au bout du couloir. L'oreillette crépite et mon meilleur ami finit par répondre.

\- Bucky. J'ai pas encore mis la main dessus et je suis plutôt bien occupé là. Va vérifier dans l'aile Nord.

\- Ok. J'y vais.

\- Bien reçu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sienna. Elle a entendu la conversation. Me trainer là-bas avec elle, c'est dangereux. Il ne faut pas uniquement que je sauve ma peau mais aussi la sienne. J'aime les _challenges_. Ma main décroche une grenade de ma ceinture et je l'active sans même quitter Sienna du regard. Je la jette au bout du couloir et l'explosion fait vibrer les murs fragiles de l'aéroport.

Nous partons tous les deux vers l'aile Nord. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je viens de tuer une dizaine d'homme de sang froid devant elle et pourtant elle n'a pas l'air terrifié plus que ça. Non, elle me suit et obéit à mes directives comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ne soit pas une espionne. J'ai ma dose. Sérieusement.

La salle où se trouve le logiciel est sans doute la plus gardée et je pense l'avoir trouvée. Je ne compte plus les coups que je donne. Je ne compte plus les balles que je tire. Je ne compte plus les corps qui tombent au sol. Deuxième grenade, deuxième explosion. La voie est libre et j'appelle Sienna pour qu'elle s'introduise dans la salle informatique. J'ai à peine le temps de voir ses doigts pianoter sur le clavier qu'une autre ribambelle d'inconnu arrive. Mais combien sont-ils bon sang ?!

Le calme revient après plusieurs victimes. Je ne dirais pas que le couloir est rouge de sang à cause des corps qui le jonchent. Non. J'ai vu bien pire. J'ai fait bien pire. Ce couloir n'est qu'un petit échantillon de ce que le soldat de l'hiver est capable de faire. J'ai beau me freiner, il m'est encore impossible de ne pas tuer.

J'ai reçu une balle dans la cuisse pendant le combat mais ça c'est rien. Mon épaule me fait mal. J'ai reçu un sale coup, mes os ont craqué. Je me retourne pour voir où Sienna en est mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par un flash. Mes yeux brûlent je n'arrive plus à les ouvrir. Un coup de feu part.

\- James !

Mon épaule me fait encore plus souffrir, je tombe à terre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mes yeux forcent pour rester ouvert alors que je glisse… dans mon propre sang ? L'image est blanche, je suis aveuglé, mais j'arrive à distinguer un homme à la carrure autoritaire qui se rapproche de Sienna, une arme à la main.

\- Alors comme ça le « onzième homme » est venu par lui-même ? Ca va Anna ? Tu t'es pas trop foutu de notre gueule ?!

* * *

 **S** i vous avez a moindre question sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas aussi :)

J'attends surtout vos avis !

Est ce que vous aimez les personnages ? Les différents points de vus ? L'histoire ? Vous préférez les chapitres d'action/suspens comme celui-ci ?

xoxo, gossi... heu **K** izzie


	6. Chapter 6 : Je vois rouge

**C** oucou :)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

 _Juste avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose… Je veux pas être méchante ou quoi, mais... par où commencer… je suis un peu déçue d'avoir si peu de review :( je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de vus sur mes chapitres, et même toujours autant de chapitre en chapitre, donc il y a des lecteurs réguliers, mais il n'y toujours qu'une seule personne à dire ce qu'elle en pense. J'imagine bien que si vous continuez à lire les chapitres semaine après semaine c'est que vous appréciez cette histoire, mais rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que trois mots pour m'expliquer ce qui vous plait tant… je suis vraiment curieuse à ce sujet… ;)_

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Je vois rouge**

Le flash m'a aveuglé. Je suis un peu sonnée.

Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. J'ai cru que cette fois j'allais pouvoir affronter Adam, Jimmy et les autres mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est mettre mes amis en danger de mort. J'aurais dû fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps, tourner la page, changer de nom, déménager. Mais avec James je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner. Il ajoutait une nouvelle dimension à tout ce merdier. Au fond, je pense qu'il m'a donné le courage pour affronter mes démons. Fuir indéfiniment ça ne mène à rien et si je veux une vie stable avec cet homme il fallait passer par là.

Cette pensée est la seule capable de me consoler quand je regarde l'ombre de James étendu au sol ainsi que Adam, il me semble, qui me regarde surement avec un sourire sadique. Ce qui serait con, ce serait que je m'en sorte sans lui. Cette possibilité n'est pas envisageable ! Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas l'être.

Je m'appuis sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. J'ai perdu mon sens de l'équilibre, ma tête tourne. Ma main tâtonne le bois de la table jusqu'à atteindre le port USB. Mon transfert doit être terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à arracher la clé et tout sera terminé. Le seul problème c'est qu'Adam me voit faire et il s'en empare à ma place.

J'ai du mal à penser, tout est incohérent. La grosse voix d'Adam me crie dessus mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre les mots qu'il prononce. Il perd patience, attrape mes cheveux et me traine jusqu'au fauteuil du bureau. Je fais un effort et me concentre. Ma vue s'arrange un peu et je distingue le révolver qu'il tient fermement dans sa main.

\- Anna !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, attirés par son ordre. Une autre explosion retentit dans l'aile parallèle au bâtiment mais les murs tremblent quand même.

\- Un « onzième homme » hein ? Moi qui t'ai donné un petit temps de répit pour qu'on aille le chercher, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Il tente de se calmer mais son visage garde sa teinte écarlate.

\- Il n'y a pas quinze mille solutions Anna.

Sa main chope mon visage et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Son sourire est bien un sourire de sadique.

\- Si je n'ai pas accès à ce logiciel, alors personne ne l'aura ! Tu m'entends ?

Ma tête tourne toujours.

\- C'est clair ou tu veux que je répète ?!

Il se met à crier sur moi. Je réalise très bien où il veut en venir mais je ne dirai jamais rien. Je ne lâcherai rien.

\- Soit tu viens avec moi et on continue cette connerie jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau soit je te colle une putain de balle dans la tête. 1 !

Il se met à compter ? Vraiment ? Le bâtiment par en miette. Les explosions se font de plus en plus nombreuses et les murs ne tiennent plus. Je pourrais presque sentir la chaleur qu'elles dégagent. J'ai retrouvé la vue pour voir ce brasier interminable et surtout pour voir Adam me faire exploser la cervelle. Super.

\- 2 !

Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison. S'il ne l'a pas, alors personne ne l'aura. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Tant pis. Au moins il ne sera pas entre de mauvaises mains et personne d'autre n'en souffrira. J'ai pris ma décision depuis bien longtemps. Nous n'aurions jamais dû créer un tel outil. Je suis fautive et donc responsable. Se sacrifier pour une cause, ça c'est une belle mort. Me sacrifier pour mon pays et ses habitants c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour me pardonner l'invention d'une telle saloperie.

\- 3.

La voix qui venait de couper mes pensées n'étais pas celle d'Adam. Elle m'était familière mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Le corps de mon ravisseur tombe à côté de mon fauteuil et mon cœur s'emballe. A l'entrée du bureau je vois James avec son révolver encore fumant se tenir contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, il nous est arrivé bien trop de merde pour ça.

Je prends une seconde pour me calmer et freiner mon souffle, puis, je reprend la clé USB dans la poche du macchabé.

\- Steve, Sam. On a récupéré le logiciel, faites tout péter, fait James dans son micro.

Je passe mon bras dans son dos pour l'aider à marcher avec sa blessure, même si elle n'as pas l'air de l'affecter tant que ça. Il jette une grenade dans le bureau qui explose pendant notre fuite. On enjambe les corps qui baignent dans leur sang et je me retiens pour ne pas vomir. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai suivi mon soldat de l'hiver alors qu'il tuait tout ce petit monde sans trop broncher. Pourtant je n'aime pas vraiment le sang. Rien que le fait d'avoir enfoncé une lame dans l'avant-bras de mon ex m'avait dégoûté. Et ca même si je le détestais.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Les hommes d'Adam ont certainement prit la fuite avec toutes ces détonations et ce carnage. Le faux-plafond s'écroule devant nous et des flammes jaillissent de nulle part. Je mets mon bras devant mon visage pour me protéger et nous faisons le tour des décombres brulant pour nous enfuir vers l'escalier qui nous tend les bras. James écoute son oreillette avec attention.

\- Bien reçu. Sam nous récupère au hangar.

J'acquiesce. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du point de rendez-vous. Heureusement, parce que le corps de James se fait lourd. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas m'emmêler les pieds et chuter bêtement, c'est pas le moment.

Une dernière équipe nous tire dessus. James me pousse dans une salle à moitié en feu et il riposte en tenant son arme du côté où son épaule n'est pas ensanglantée. Le bois craque et l'air se fait de plus en plus difficile à respirer. Par la fenêtre j'arrive à voir que le jour s'est levé. Les rayons du soleil sont orangés et semblent participer à la naissance de cet enfer. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de voir un nouveau jour se lever.

James fait rouler une autre grenade vers nos ennemis et, juste après l'explosion qui à rasé cette dernière barrière humaine, nous en profitons pour prendre la porte géante qui mène au hangar.

L'espace est immense et n'a pas encore subit les dégâts du feu. La structure métallique tient encore debout mais finira tôt ou tard par s'effondrer comme le reste de l'aéroport. Mes jambes me font de plus en plus mal et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de toute cette foire. La porte principale du hangar est grande ouverte et me hurle de sortir le plus vite possible. C'est tout ce que je veux. J'ai le logiciel dans la poche, James sous le coude et Sam arrive à tire-d'aile.

Mon pied bute sur le dallage en béton et nos deux corps s'échouent au sol. J'en reviens pas de faire ça si proche de la liberté mais mes muscles ont dit « stop ». Le sang bat mes tympans avec fureur. Une autre explosion brouille mes idées. Je vois l'ombre de Sam se précipiter vers nous. Il m'aide à me relever, je me sens plus légère maintenant. Il porte James et je les vois s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Quelque chose me dérange. Mes mains triturent mes poches mais elles ne trouvent pas ce qu'elles cherchent. J'en viens même à déchirer le tissu à cause de l'adrénaline. La clé USB. Où est cette putain de clé USB ? Mes yeux cherchent l'objet au sol, je tourne comme une girouette pour inspecter l'endroit de fond en comble. Je suis presque sûre que je l'avais il y a encore une minute. Elle est forcément dans le coin. Elle a dû rouler pendant notre chute. Où est-elle ?

\- Sienna qu'est que tu fous ?!

J'ignore l'appel de Sam qui résonne au loin. Il est près à s'envoler avec James. Mon corps se jette à terre et mes yeux examinent le sol gris. Une tonne de débris le jonche et je commence à m'énerver. Je râle.

\- Allez, allez, allez ! Merde !

Je me tourne sur le flanc gauche. Mon souffle s'accélère, je deviens folle. C'est pas possible ! La course de mes yeux finit par s'arrêter sur un rectangle noir coincé sous un meuble. Sans réfléchir plus que ça je me jette dessus et tend le bras pour atteindre l'objet. J'entends Sam qui crie dans mon dos pour que je me dépêche.

J'ai la clé dans les mains. Enfin. Je me lève difficilement et titube sur quelques mètres. Ma tête bouillonne, il fait de plus en plus chaud ici. La porte qui mène au couloir claque derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide et mon cœur s'arrête en voyant Jimmy, amoché, un révolver à la main. Sa tête à moitié brulé me fixe et son bras commence à se lever vers moi.

Sam braille encore. Mon cerveau se coupe et mon corps réagit instinctivement. J'envois la clé USB voler vers mes deux amis avant de retrouver le sol. Mon corps de bouge plus. Je sens une douleur en moi se faire de plus en forte. Je sais que mes yeux sont ouverts et pourtant je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien non plus, sauf peut-être un sifflement perçant et désagréable.

C'est idiot. On était si proche du but. Adam avait bien raison. S'il ne l'a pas, alors personne ne l'aura. Et ça c'est mon seul et unique lot de consolation.

Mon plus gros regret dans tout ça, c'est James. Je l'ai embarqué dans cette histoire, je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. En même temps il a débarqué comme un fou dans mon salon pour me sauver de Jimmy, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire pour camoufler la vérité ?

Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Il a dû me voir tomber comme un déchet. Il doit voir le sang qui se propage autour de mon corps inerte. Cette flaque rouge qui m'enveloppe me dégoute. Demain ce sera pire. Il va avoir tellement mal. Il doit avoir tellement mal. Il a tout fait pour me récupérer et en fin de compte ça n'aura servi à rien.

Au moins je sais qu'une fois que mes yeux se fermeront pour de bon, cette connerie d'histoire de programme sera terminée.

* * *

\- Sienna !

J'avais beau crier elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Tout s'est passé très vite à vrai dire. Sam m'a trimballé dans tous les sens pendant que Jimmy nous tirait dessus. Sans même que je m'en rende compte mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Mon collègue s'était envolé en me portant comme il le pouvait.

Dans le peu de temps qui m'avait été accordé je n'avais pas pu voir où Sienna avait été touchée. Il y avait du sang. Elle était face au sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Sam ? Lâche-moi !

L'oiseau atterrit en catastrophe de l'autre côté du grillage de l'aéroport à cause de mes gigotements. Il me délivre de sa force et mon corps faible s'écroule, je suis comme cloué au sol à cause de cette stupide blessure d'où se sauve mon sang depuis un bon petit moment.

\- Il faut aller sauver Sienna, il faut retourner là-bas ! …

\- Bucky…

\- … On n'a pas de temps à perdre, elle est blessée. Elle…

\- Bucky !

Ma respiration est incontrôlable, je suis essoufflé. Je me stoppe net en voyant le regard fuyant de Sam. Il a l'air d'avoir de la peine. Il a certainement dû voir où Sienna avait été touchée. Il en avait conclu qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire et nous avait sorti de là.

Mon thorax se contracte et ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur physique. Ca c'est rien. Mon cerveau est en bouilli et ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur du brasier. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre un nom sur toutes ces émotions. Je les découvre encore. Celle-ci est plus forte que toutes celles que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. En tout cas elle fait le plus de mal en moi. J'ai le cœur serré.

Je regarde dans le vague et j'entends encore les explosions retentir jusqu'ici.

\- Steve, Bucky et moi sommes hors du domaine. Tu peux y aller. […] Bien reçu.

Sam s'accroupit à côté de moi et attends quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Ma tête est lourde.

\- Je vais t'emmener au centre de soin. Steve nous rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini ici…

Sa voix est douce mais n'arrive pas à libérer mon corps de toute cette tension. Pourtant j'ai envie de crier mais ma voix refuse d'obéir. J'ai envie de courir mais mes jambes refusent de faire le moindre effort. J'ai un trop plein d'adrénaline et pourtant je n'arrive à rien.

Sam passe un bras derrière moi et m'aide à me relever. Il m'assoit sur le siège passager et prend le volant.

Je divague encore en regardant le paysage défiler. Le soleil a perdu sa teinte orangé. Il semble moins joyeux qu'en ce début de matinée. Mes paupières se font lourdes et ma vue devient floue. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres en direction de Washington je me rends compte que l'adrénaline est retombée mais que ma tête chauffe toujours autant. La vitre est entrouverte et l'air frais n'y fait rien. Cependant mes joues se rafraichissent mais la sensation est désagréable. Je passe ma main sur mon visage. Il est mouillé.

* * *

 **S** ee u next week,

 **K** izzie


	7. Chapter 7 : Je vois noir

**C** oucou tout le monde !

Oui, je l'avoue, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords :D Et vous le penserez d'autant plus à la fin de ce chapitre…

Merci encore à _Rose-Eliade_ pour les review et à ce mystérieux guest qui a laissé un commentaire ! D'ailleurs si tu as des questions sur l'histoire n'hésite pas (si quelque chose n'est pas clair…)

J'ai presque envie de passer la fic en **T** moi…

Alors, petit rappel : l'alcool c'est avec modération, la drogue c'est le mal, et la violence c'est nul.

Enfin, c'est mon opinion personnel à moi )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Je vois noir**

Un jour. Deux jours. Une semaine. Deux semaines. Je ne fais plus vraiment attention au temps depuis ce qui s'est produit dans cet aéroport minable.

Mes pieds bougent tout seul et me font déambuler dans la rue. Je crois que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Ca fait un petit moment que je prends ce passage. Autour de moi les gens courent. Ils sont surpris par la pluie et essaient de s'abriter comme ils le peuvent. Moi j'en ai rien à faire. Je prends mon temps, c'est pas comme si j'en manquais. Mon blouson en cuir est trempé et des mèches de cheveux collent sur mon front. L'eau dégringole sur mon visage. Les passants me regardent d'un sale œil. Je les comprends. Pour eux je dois ressembler à un chien errant. C'est ce que je suis au fond.

Les mains dans les poches, je m'embarque dans une petite ruelle. Elle est étroite, sombre, peu engageante. Je vois un homme qui s'abrite sous le peu de toit qui dépasse. Il est assis, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau et semble être dans un autre monde. Il ne me remarque même pas et ramène sa main à sa bouche. Il souffle une fumée blanche avant de laisser sa tête s'écraser contre le mur. Il est détendu et sourit inconsciemment. Je l'envie pendant une demi-seconde.

Je passe par une porte noire. Le bruit ambiant augmente, un brouhaha incessant qui bourdonne à mes oreilles. Je m'assois sur un tabouret et fixe les bouteilles qui ornent le mur en face de moi. Le barman essuie un verre avec un torchon. Je donne un coup de menton à son attention et il comprend. Il comprend ce que je veux : la même chose que d'habitude. En regardant le liquide alcoolisé je repense à Steve qui ne peut même pas se bourrer la gueule à cause de son sérum. Quel dommage. Je me force à ne pas penser à lui, ça me rappelle trop de chose et tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est oublier. C'est ironique je trouve, pour un mec qui cherche à connaître son passé. J'enfile mon verre d'une traite et le barman me ressert dans la foulée.

Le temps passe et les verres défilent. C'est de pire en pire chaque jour j'en suis conscient. Enfin… Les deux premiers jours étaient chaotiques et après je me suis calmé mais les souvenirs ont été plus fort que la raison. J'ai merdé à l'aéroport. Je merde encore ici. J'ai rien à faire là mais je ne veux pas m'échapper. Ici c'est ma petite prison personnelle, ma torture de solitude.

Je viens à peine de me lever mais la nuit tombe déjà. La salle est de plus en plus bondée et les gens autour de moi rient entre eux. C'est de plus en plus bruyant. Un brun pose sans délicatesse sa pinte de bière sur le bar.

\- Ah, la grosse truie ? Elle a aucune répartie, elle sert à rien. C'est juste une fille facile !

L'accent d'ici est rude, grossier, différents des personnes de la capitale. Il n'est pas du tout élégant. Ses amis rigolent de plus belle. A croire que la fille dont ils parlent est un clown. J'esquisse un sourire. Même leurs rires sont répugnants.

Je commence à ressentir l'alcool faire gonfler mes veines et je me sens revivre. J'oublie tout. Mes muscles se détendent et le barman me ressert. Encore.

\- C'est comme l'autre blonde. Pur cliché cette fille, qu'est ce qu'elle était conne.

\- Elle a vraiment cru que tu bossais au Vietnam ?

Il prend une gorgée et manque de s'étouffer en repensant à ses conneries.

\- Ouais, avec la maison sur la plage et tout. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Oui, vraiment ignobles. Ils se moquent encore et finissent leurs pintes. Le brun se tourne vers le barman.

\- Hé !? Qu'est que tu fous ? On est à sec !

Le serveur s'active mais pas suffisamment à leur goût. Un crachat atterrit sur le bar et les hommes s'esclaffent. Ils n'ont aucun respect.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?

J'ai dû les regarder un peu trop longtemps. Je souris en me moquant de ce connard et retrouve mon mur de bouteille en face de moi. J'entends son tabouret se reculer et l'impatience de ses amis se faire ressentir. Le brun pose une main sur mon épaule comme si on était des vieux amis, enfin presque.

\- Ecoute mec, ça fait un petit moment que tu suis nos conversations et j'aime pas trop ça…

Tu parles trop fort, « mec ». La faute à qui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta misérable vie. Bourre toi la gueule et laisse nous tranquille, on se passera de ton opinion.

Je ne dis rien et laisse filer. Ils sont insupportables, j'ai la tête qui chauffe en l'entendant retourner vers ses amis comme un vainqueur. Malgré ces quelques menaces, je reste à ma place et ils continuent leur petite discussion ridicule. Mes doigts abîmés par les frappes que j'ai pu données ces derniers temps se resserrent autour de mon verre et mes muscles se tendent.

Le bar se vide peu à peu et ils lèvent l'ancre. Le brun passe juste derrière moi et je l'entends me dire au revoir gentiment :

\- Crétin.

Je souris et ris presque de son imbécilité. J'avale mon dernier verre et sors à mon tour. L'air s'est rafraichi, les rues sont désertes, il doit être tard. Mon souffle laisse un nuage blanc se former. Je passe devant le drogué qui n'a toujours pas bougé – on dirait qu'il est mort – et rattrape mes nouveaux amis.

Ma main se pose amicalement sur l'épaule du brun et il se retourne. Il est surpris de me voir apparemment. Mais il n'a pas assez de temps pour apprécier mon visage se déformer par la haine puisque mon poing d'acier s'écrase sur sa joue. Ses amis me sautent dessus. L'alcool me fait tourner la tête et leur donne un certain avantage. Ils en profitent pour me donner quelques coups mais ma volonté est plus forte. Je vais les crever.

J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma bouche et ne regarde même pas derrière moi alors que je m'éloigne dans la ruelle. Ils sont tous à terre, ils respirent par miracle mais ils sont brisés. Tant mieux.

* * *

\- Il va bien, Steve.

Sam me sort de mes pensées. C'est vrai que Bucky a envahi ma tête, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Je ne sais même pas où il est parti. Il nous a même pas prévenu. Ca se trouve il est dans un autre pays, ou même sur un autre continent. Je ne sais même pas s'il va bien, s'il vit, s'il est mort. On a aucune nouvelle, normal que je m'inquiète.

\- Ca va bientôt faire un mois…

\- Et alors ? Il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul. C'est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main.

\- Il est encore trop instable.

\- Rien ne lui arrivera Steve. Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

Juste un coup de téléphone, c'est pas trop demandé ? Il n'a pas prit son portable. Il n'a rien pris à vrai dire. Il est parti les mains dans les poches, du jour au lendemain, sans un mot. Quand je suis revenu au centre de soin pour le voir, on m'a dit qu'on lui avait retiré la balle, qu'on l'avait bandé et qu'il était reparti dans la foulé. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il devait se reposer mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Comme d'hab.

Sam m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. Il devait être choqué, il l'aimait vraiment bien. Mais à quoi servent les amis ? J'étais là, moi ! Il ne m'a même pas donné assez de temps pour jouer mon rôle de soutient. Quelque part je m'en veux. Le plan était foireux.

Le punching ball sur lequel je m'acharne depuis tout à l'heure sous le regard inquiet de Sam se décroche et s'envole à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'entends mon ami soupirer en même temps que moi. Je vais chercher un nouveau sac et vois Sam assis en tailleur sur la table entrain de pincer les lèvres et remuer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Quoi ?

Il met ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

\- Oh molo Cap' ! J'ai rien fais. Et les sacs non plus, pas la peine de les martyriser comme ça. Ah, tu entends, tu entends ?

Il tend l'oreille vers le cadavre du punching ball qui vient de faire un vol plané.

\- Tu l'entends ? Marguerite crie « souffrance » !

\- « Marguerite » ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Et Edelweiss que tu tiens dans les bras demande ta pitié.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, le premier depuis un bon moment. Ce mec à toujours le mot pour rire.

\- J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. Viens, on sort de là. En plus ça pue le renfermé et la sueur ici. C'est limite si je tourne de l'œil.

Je tords la bouche et prépare Edelweiss au combat. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir la lumière du jour, frapper des sacs ça défoule pas mal et ça fait du bien. Et j'ai que ça à faire. Bucky s'est vraiment bien caché, on l'a cherché pendant deux semaines, il n'a laissé aucune trace. Il ne veut pas être trouvé. Le SHIELD continue de fouiller mais chercher Bucky c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il a joué au fantôme pendant des années, je crois qu'il est plutôt bon à cache-cache.

\- Tu l'as vu le film d'espionnage dont je t'avais parlé ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Et ben voilà ! C'est parti je vais acheter du pop corn et on se mate ça.

J'arrête de frapper Edelweiss et regarde Sam d'un air curieux. J'ai pas la tête à ça ! Je sais bien que j'ai du retard encore sur le 21ième siècle mais le septième art patientera.

\- Mouais… tu préfères rester frapper tes petites copines les sacs c'est ça ?

\- Sam…

\- Non c'est bon t'inquiète j'comprends. C'est tellement plus fun de cogner du sable.

\- J'ai d'autre chose en tête en ce moment.

\- « _Protocol fantôme_ » c'est pas la meilleure chose que t'ai loupé. On rattrapera tout ça une autre fois.

Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour avant de le voir franchir la lourde porte de sortie. J'aurais bien accepté son invitation, ça m'aurait changé les idées mais j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Mon portable sonne et je me précipite pour décrocher, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Enfin, le coup de fil que j'attendais est arrivé. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré entendre la voix de Bucky mais je suis quand même ravi de la nouvelle qu'on m'apprend. Je fonce dans la rue, hèle un taxi et monte à l'intérieur.

Chaque jour je me dis que j'aurais dû arriver à temps pour lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. Ce matin un peu fou qu'il a dû se ressasser inlassablement. Ce matin d'illusion. La voiture passe tout près du Capitole et traverse le fleuve Potomac. Je m'éloigne progressivement du centre de Washington. A ma grande surprise, il y a beaucoup de monde sur la route. La terre n'a aucune raison de s'arrêter, je sais, mais je reste surpris.

Mon taxi arrive très vite devant un immense bâtiment marron qui fait le coin de la rue. Je tends un billet à mon chauffeur et m'engage vers l'entrée. Je passe devant des enfants et des personnes âgées. Il y a beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui. A l'accueil, une jeune femme blonde raccroche tout juste son téléphone, j'en profite pour l'aborder.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir Olivia Devon.

\- Oui, une seconde.

Elle pianote sur son clavier et au bout de quelques secondes elle relève la tête pour m'inspecter avec la plus grande minutie. Son visage est sans expression et c'est déstabilisant. Sans même qu'elle me le demande, je sors ma carte d'identité et la lui tend. Elle compose un numéro à quatre chiffres et approche le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Steve Roger, annonce-t-elle pendant que je pianote, impatient, sur le comptoir. […] Très bien.

La blonde raccroche enfin et relève le nez.

\- Chambre 512, m'indique-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Je la remercie et m'engouffre dans un des ascenseurs un peu plus loin. Je n'aime pas ces couloirs, ils sentent la mort, ils sont tous blancs et les personnes font la gueule. L'espoir est dur à trouver dans le coin. Dans un sens, la guerre c'est moins affreux. Au front on sait que les gens sont décédés et on ne peut rien y faire. Ici, on attend qu'ils aillent mieux sans savoir si demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

Dans le couloir du cinquième étage je remarque un homme assis sur un banc en bois entrain de lire un livre. Il me jette un coup d'œil discret. Un peu plus loin un deuxième homme patiente également, un journal dans les mains. Si je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une oreillette, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

A côté de la porte de la douzième chambre je lis le nom de « Olivia Devon » et je pénètre dans la pièce. Une jeune femme brune est allongée sur le lit et un moniteur bat le rythme de son cœur. Elle est fatiguée mais son visage fait un effort pour exprimer sa joie lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit.

Je lui souris et m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle pour lui tenir la main.

\- Salut… marmonne-t-elle avec le peu de force qu'elle a.

\- Content de te retrouver.

Elle rit. Pour avoir passé presque un mois dans le coma, elle est plutôt en forme.

* * *

 **R** appelez-vous : l'alcool c'est avec modération, la drogue c'est le mal, et la violence c'est nul.

 **K** izzie


	8. Chapter 8 : La première femme

**B** onjour à tous !

Je suis ravie d'avoir toujours autant de lecteur et de lectrice !

Merci encore à Rose-Eliade, deux mots et je suis heureuse tu sais :P

Merci aussi à « Guest » d'avoir donné son opinion ! C'est vrai que vu comme ça y'a des petits trucs qui vont pas bien. C'est vrai que Sam elle l'avait pas encore rencontré mais Steve si, au repas avec Natasha (je t'avoue que j'ai écris cette histoire il y a presque un an en plus, ça aide pas). Elle les appelle ses amis et là c'est la faute de ma tête ! Les premiers chapitres se passent très vite, une histoire de quelques jours, avec les flashback ça en fait des lettres et des espaces, du coup j'ai surement bugué dans ma tête et je suis allée trop vite. Ma fautes, mes excuses. Je suis allée vite sur beaucoup de chose, j'avais hâte de commencer les scènes d'actions aussi. Pour le sérum je t'avoue que j'avais pas pensé à ça. Pour avoir regardé les deux films (oui, pck je ne suis lis pas le comic, shame on me), j'ai jamais vraiment remarqué ce détail, s'il y est… Pour le hangar, tu vas mieux comprendre avec ce chapitre je pense. Sinon merci pour la review et pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de discuter avec un lecteur/trice :)

PS : c'est pas grave pour le roman, j'ai un peu fais pareil ;)

La suite illico presto !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La première femme**

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Steve, je pète la forme.

On dirait pas. Sienna s'est quand même prit une balle en plein thorax et elle n'était pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme en plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait à l'aéroport mais elle a encore quelques blessures visibles au visage.

Je l'ai trouvé dans le hangar à côté d'une immense flaque de sang. Avant de tout faire exploser et enfin en terminer avec cet hypothétique futur problème de brèche de la sécurité nationale, je l'ai sorti de cet enfer et je suis directement allé à l'hôpital sans même prévenir Bucky et Sam. Les docteurs m'ont dit qu'ils allaient faire leur possible au bloc mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle, elle avait perdu trop de sang.

J'ai passé la nuit là-bas sans dormir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. J'ai assez dormi pour toute ma vie de toute façon. Je pensais ne rien dire à Bucky tant qu'elle ne serait pas hors de danger. Je voulais juste le protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait deux fois plus mal. Malheureusement, il ne m'a pas laissé assez de temps. Le lendemain matin Sienna se reposait dans son lit d'hôpital et Bucky était injoignable, introuvable.

Son corps a mis longtemps à récupérer. Au bout de quelques jours, les médecins ne trouvaient rien d'autre comme explication que « le coma ». Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ça allait durer. Je suis revenu la voir plusieurs fois. Sa chambre changeait constamment pour la protéger. Encore. On ne sait jamais. Si elle a pu s'en sortir, qui sait si les têtes pensantes de l'opération n'en ont pas fait de même ?

Elle me sert la main et me sourit.

\- C'est fini ? Tout est détruit ?

\- L'aéroport et tous leurs équipements informatiques ont été réduits en cendre et Sam a ramené la clé USB à Coulson.

\- « Coulson » ?

\- C'est le directeur du SHIELD, on peut lui faire confiance ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Le quoi ?

A oui, Bucky ne lui a rien dit. Elle fait la grimace, tout est nouveau pour elle et je ne veux pas l'embrouiller.

\- SHIELD. Ca veut dire _Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive_. C'est l'agence pour laquelle nous travaillons. Mais le SHIELD ne travaille pas avec ou pour le gouvernement, l'agence est indépendante et lutte contre le terrorisme.

Peut faire mieux pour un résumé, c'est vrai. Sienna me regarde de travers comme si j'avais parlé en allemand. Elle semble avoir mal à la tête et frotte ses tempes.

\- Ok peut importe. Donc c'est ce… Coulson qui a la clé… Je n'sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu sauver ce truc. Peut-être parce qu'on a travaillé dessus pendant deux ans et que toute l'équipe est morte. Et puis il fallait le détruire correctement. Compliqué de s'en séparer, hein ? Mais j'aurais dû la détruire à l'aéroport et arrêté de faire ma sentimentale.

\- On peut lui faire confiance je te le promets. Coulson ne s'en servira jamais à des fins personnelles, uniquement pour la bonne cause.

\- Quoi ? Il compte s'en servir ?

Sienna se redresse sur son lit. Le moniteur commence à s'affoler, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer et la forcer à s'allonger, elle a encore besoin de repos. Elle repousse mes conseils et s'affole encore plus.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez sauvé ? Pour avoir le code ? Pour « la bonne cause » ?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je ne t'ai pas amené à l'hôpital par stratégie ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Personne ne doit jamais utiliser cette chose ! Ca reviendrait à violer les droits de l'homme !

\- Même pour des terroristes ?

\- Même pour des terroristes.

Je me tais et Sienna se calme un peu. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire ce que veut Coulson vu comme c'est parti. Si elle ne veut pas se faire une raison quant à l'utilité du logiciel, ça ne sert à rien de lui en parler. Je ne veux pas trop la brusquer non plus, elle vient à peine de se réveiller.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là, je ne suis pas en sécurité.

Elle se lève du lit et fait quelques pas vers la salle de bain. J'arrive à la retenir juste avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Ses muscles ne sont pas encore tous réveillés.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sais que…

\- C'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Coulson, me coupe-t-elle alors que je la ramène vers le lit. Mais tant que la clé ne sera pas détruite pour de bon ils me chercheront et n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas trouvé. S'ils ne peuvent pas avoir le logiciel, alors « personne ne l'aura ».

Je m'assois à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

\- Nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires ne t'en fait pas. Il y a des gardes dans le couloir qui te surveillent, ici tu t'appelles Olivia Devon et personne à part Fury et moi sait que tu es en vie dans cet hôpital.

Elle me regarde et soupire comme si elle était fatiguée par toute cette histoire. « Fury », encore une personne qu'elle ne connait pas, mais elle ne me demande même pas qui c'est. La fréquence des _bips_ accélère et je sais qu'elle pense à quelque chose qui la blesse. Elle hésite à parler. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses doigts s'entremêlent pour se torturer.

\- Et James ?

Sa petite voix me fend le cœur. J'essaie de garder un visage neutre pour éviter la crise de panique et j'attrape sa main pour l'apaiser.

\- Il va bien. Mais il ne sait pas que tu es là.

\- Donc il croit que je suis… morte ?

Elle connait la réponse à cette question. Ses yeux s'embuent d'un seul coup et son visage rougit sous la tristesse. Je coupe le moniteur, son bruit m'énerve et rend la situation encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'est. Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. On dirait qu'elle ressent la tristesse qu'a éprouvée Bucky. Ou du moins elle imagine sa peine, ce qui cause son chagrin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que… pourquoi juste Coulson… pourquoi… ?

Je lui explique tout. Je lui explique pour la disparition de Bucky et lui dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Moins il y aura de personne concerné, moins on prendra de risques. Moi qui voulais y aller progressivement, elle ne m'en donne pas le temps. Elle est comme lui : toujours pressée et toujours sur ses gardes. Elle sait que ce n'est pas un problème pour l'instant, il reviendra forcément.

\- Personne ne te voudra du mal une fois que le code ne sera plus un secret. Tu n'as pas à porter tout ça comme un fardeau. Pense-y. Tu pourrais retrouver une vie normale…

Elle se met à rire et relève son visage humide vers moi.

\- Et je vivrai en sachant que j'ai créé un logiciel d'espionnage monstrueux et utilisé.

J'esquisse un sourire. Si l'aspect dramatique de la situation est la seule chose qui puisse la faire arrêter de pleurer, alors pourquoi pas. Bucky m'a raconté un bon bout de l'histoire. Je connais l'utilité du logiciel mais des parties m'échappent. J'essaie de trouver au mieux mes mots pour ne pas faire de gaffe.

\- Pourquoi avoir créé un tel programme ? Comment… comment est-ce que l'idée est née ?

\- C'est une assez longue histoire, sourit-elle.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil comme pour lui dire que je suis prêt à écouter tout ce qu'elle me racontera. Nous avons le temps de toute façon. Elle me regarde faire et hésite encore quelques instants. Elle se lance après une grande expiration.

\- Il y a un an j'ai commencé à travailler dans une entreprise d'informatique à Los Angeles sous le nom d'Anna Dixon.

Je la stop directement tellement je suis confus.

\- « Sous le nom de » ?

La vérité est dure à sortir pour Sienna. Ou Anna ? Ou… ?

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois que… enfin, que je changeais de nom.

\- Comment ça pas la première fois ? Combien de fois ? Pourquoi ?

Je dois avoir l'air tellement étonné qu'elle en rigole. En même temps je la bombarde de question. Elle cache son visage d'un air joueur pour ne pas me vexer.

\- Un paquet de fois, à tel point que je ne pourrais pas te dire le nombre exact. Changé d'identité c'est comme les montagnes russes : plus elles te mettent la tête à l'envers, plus tu veux recommencer.

Elle esquive ma troisième question et continue son histoire.

\- Enfin bon. Un jour, Adam, le directeur d'Edrotech, nous a tous convoqué et nous a annoncé que dix personnes allaient avoir une promotion pour le très bon travail qu'ils avaient fourni, qu'ils allaient travailler tous ensemble sur quelque chose… de spécial.

\- Le logiciel.

\- Ils nous ont annoncé ça comme étant un projet secret pour l'état, on ne pouvait pas refuser d'aider notre pays. On ne savait pas qu'ils faisaient ça pour eux mais dans le doute, l'un des ingénieurs informatique qui bossait avec nous a créé cet accès protégé. A l'époque je sortais avec l'un d'entre eux, Jimmy. Tu sais, celui qui m'a presque tué, explique-t-elle en montrant sa blessure par balle et en grimaçant. Ce n'est qu'au moment de rendre le projet que j'ai compris qu'il était dans leur camp. J'ai récupéré la clé de protection et j'ai grillé le réseau. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir par je ne sais par quel miracle !

\- Mais ils avaient toujours le logiciel ? Ils avaient sauvegardé vos données sur un ordinateur à part ?

\- Exactement. Le lendemain j'étais en route pour Washington avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, un style vestimentaire totalement différent, de nouvelles habitudes et un nouveau nom : Sienna Davis.

Ca fait beaucoup à gérer pour un aussi petit bout de femme. Quel âge a-t-elle déjà ? Combien de vie a-t-elle déjà vécu comme ça ? Son passé est trouble mais riche. Qui aurait cru que la petite serveuse de Bucky serait en fait un caméléon ? Derrière ses airs tendres elle cache de terribles compétences dans l'art de se cacher. Un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. En repensant à mon meilleur ami je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement.

\- Tu sais… J'aurais vraiment aimé que Sienna soit la dernière de tous mes personnages.

Je la regarde et je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution si elle veut que tout redevienne comme avant : nous confier le logiciel. Le silence parle pour moi et elle tord la bouche.

\- En ce moment nous aimerions retrouver un homme qui se fait appeler Stig. Il a transmis plusieurs lettres de menace au gouvernement mais n'est jamais vraiment passé à l'acte. Il agit comme un enfant lorsqu'il s'adresse au président mais l'autre jour le SHIELD a reçu un mail qui paraissait bien sérieux. Il nous lance des défis, il nous nargue, il est même allé jusqu'à faire exploser plusieurs entrepôts pour montrer son pouvoir et ses intensions. Le problème c'est que ce type est un fantôme, nous n'arrivons pas à le coincer…

\- Il menace les Etats-Unis ok, mais est-ce qu'il veut quelque chose en échange ? Pour arrêter tout ça ?

\- Non. Rien. Il veut juste jouer, voir qui est le plus fort. Et même s'il avait voulu quelque chose il n'aurait rien eu. On ne négocie pas avec des gens comme lui.

Sienna tire une tête affreuse. Elle voit bien l'intérêt que je porte à cette histoire. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et fixe le vide.

\- J'ai le droit à des conditions ?

Je ris.

\- Bien sûr, tant qu'elles sont acceptées par Coulson !

\- Si je passe le logiciel au SHIELD alors je veux que tu sois le seul qui puisse s'en servir. Tu es le meilleur ami de James et j'ai confiance en toi.

Normal qu'elle me dise ça, je lui ai sauvé la vie… En tout cas cette condition ne posera pas de problème, je pense.

\- Et aussi… Une fois que ce Stig sera hors d'état de nuire, je veux que ce foutu truc soit détruit.

Je grince des dents. Pas sûr que Coulson l'accepte celle-là. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option pour l'instant.

\- Très bien. Alors je vais en parler avec Coulson.

Je me lève mais sa main retient mon geste. Ses yeux me crient de rester et le moniteur, bien que silencieux, me confie sa peur. Je la rassure en lui rappelant la présence des gardes dans le couloir et lui offre un doux sourire pour lui donner un peu d'espoir et de force.

\- Repose-toi bien Sienna.

Je ferme sa porte et repasse devant l'un des deux hommes qui la surveille sans même ralentir mon allure.

\- Faites lui changer de chambre.

Je rejoins l'ascenseur et vais de ce pas rendre visite à mon supérieur. Notre petite discussion à durée trop longtemps à mon goût. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, elle est charmante. Mais je crois que je suis devenu un peu parano et l'absence de Bucky n'arrange rien. Si quelque chose lui arrive ce sera de ma faute. Qu'est ce que je lui dirais ? Comment est ce que je pourrais lui expliquer que j'ai été incapable de la protéger ? Elle, la première femme à laquelle il a osé s'attacher depuis son retour à la raison ?

* * *

Olivia Devon. Wa, ça c'est du nom.

J'ai l'impression de me répéter ça depuis des heures et des heures. Steve est parti depuis longtemps. Maintenant, de ma fenêtre, j'arrive à voir la végétation autour de l'hôpital. La dernière chambre donnait directement sur un autre bâtiment en béton brut assez esthétique à mon goût mais complètement déprimant. Je me sens mieux mais j'ai été figée tellement longtemps que tout ce que j'aimerais pour l'instant c'est faire un footing. Je rigole de ma bêtise.

Le temps passe et je vois le soleil défiler à travers les carreaux, poursuivant sa course d'est en ouest, imperturbablement. Je commence à m'assoupir. Quand est-ce que Steve revient ? Mes yeux se ferment contre ma volonté et je lutte pour que Morphée ne m'emporte pas avec lui. La chambre est calme. Un peu trop je pense. Ca me fait frémir.

J'entends le sol souple couiner à côté de moi. Enfin de la compagnie ! Je me tourne brutalement et tombe nez-à-nez avec Steve, les mains avancées vers ma gorge, prêtent à m'étrangler. Je panique et lui jette mon oreiller à la figure pour l'occuper avant de m'enfuir vers la salle de bain pour m'y réfugier. En fermant la porte je le vois sortir un flingue de derrière son dos. Dans ma précipitation j'ai arraché mes perfs mais l'adrénaline couvre la douleur.

La porte. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi… ?

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Annie.

C'est pas vrai ? C'est une blague ? Je pourrais reconnaitre cette voix entre mille : Jimmy. Maintenant que j'y repense, je revois ses mains brûlées s'avancer vers moi. Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ?

Il n'essaie même pas d'enfoncer la porte, il doit être pas mal affaibli avec tout ce qui s'est produit à l'aéroport. Une première balle traverse la cloison fine de la salle de bain sans émettre le moindre bruit et mon corps frisonne. Il a dû ajouter un silencieux. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Allez Sienna, réfléchis. Ne te laisse pas envahir par la peur.

\- Sort de là chérie. Et je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

Troisième balle.

Ok, relax. Quand tu jouais le rôle de Tara tu as appris à manipuler les armes, non ? Tu sais te battre, non ? Tu n'étais jamais sur le terrain mais tu étais de la police, tu peux te débrouiller, non ?

Quatrième et cinquième balle.

Jimmy jette un coup d'œil à travers l'un des trous qu'il vient de faire pour essayer de me repérer mais je suis trop bien collé à la cloison pour qu'il ne me voit. Alors combien ? Combien ?!

Sixième balle.

Combien de balle une arme comme ça peut tirer bon sang ? Combien de munition ? Une dizaine ? J'ai juste à attendre qu'il transforme la cloison en gruyère ? Il me touchera bien avant. Je suis vers la porte depuis le début. Il ne faudra pas trop que je bouge, mon corps ne le supporterait pas. Il faudrait juste que je lui donne un coup, un seul, celui qui le mettra ko.

Quand il faut y aller…

Je chope deux serviettes sur l'étagère à ma droite et en balance une dans la salle de bain pour attirer son attention. Il tire plusieurs balles en croyant voir mon ombre se déplacer mais j'ouvre la porte et lui lance la deuxième sur le visage. Ca me laisse le temps de le désarmer avec un coup de pied dans le bras. Le révolver tombe au sol et la serviette verte vol vers le lit. Le masque holographique qu'il portait tout à l'heure a disparu et je découvre son visage brûlé se précipiter vers moi.

Il esquive mon coup et m'attrape le cou en me plaquant contre la cloison abimée. Je pose instinctivement mes mains sur les siennes. Mon ventre me tiraille, j'ai l'impression que ma peau se déchire. Quant à ma gorge elle brule. J'arrive à lui donner un coup de genoux entre les jambes et il me jette par terre en criant. Il essaie d'ignorer sa douleur.

Ma respiration est chaotique. Je rampe à terre jusqu'à la porte de sortie en haletant. Ca me semble être la meilleure échappatoire jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le révolver à un mètre de moi. Il arrive. J'use mes dernières forces pour me rapprocher de l'arme. Je frôle le métal froid. Il attrape mes jambes et me tire vers lui. A ce moment là c'est juste un duel de volonté et de force pour savoir qui survivra.

* * *

 **S** ee u, **K** izzie


	9. Chapter 9 : Vieilles habitudes

**H** ola tout le monde !

Et oui je suis longue... Les chapitres sont écris vous savez, mais le problème... c'est qu'il faut que je trouve du temps (et surtout de la volonté !) pour les relire :/

Donc me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui fait un peu avancer l'histoire et qui vous laissera surement sur votre faim. Pas de panique ! Cette fois-ci je publierai bien la semaine prochaine (puisque c'est les vacances... :P )

Merci à _ungeist_ (youpi ! un nouveau lecteur ! :) ) et _Rose-Eliade_ , toujours ;)

Et pour toi, ô mystérieux _Guest_ : oui, tirer dans le loquet ça parait un chouïa plus simple comme solution, mais faut bien que ce débile de Jimmy s'amuse un peu avec la pauvre Sienna !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Vieilles habitudes**

J'engloutis un énième verre d'alcool. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça décrasse.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, je ne sais même pas où je suis. Peut-être à Seattle, peut-être aux Etats-Unis, peut-être en Suède. En tout cas il fait de plus en plus froid. La neige tombe en continu depuis des jours et des jours et le monde est plongé dans un sommeil profond, le temps est figé.

La télé grésille depuis mon arrivée et la grosse Bertha s'acharne à la réparer. Les hommes au bar râlent tous dans leur coin mais personne ne va l'aider. Ils sont trop bourrés, machos et égoïstes pour y aller.

Nous somme comme coupés du monde et c'est très bien comme ça.

La porte claque et un vent glacial vient me chatouiller la peau. Un nouveau groupe d'individu commande à boire et je fais de même. Les hommes au bar poussent des cris de joie avec une discrétion absolue. Montrer leur gratitude à Bertha les tuerait. Je lève la tête. La télévision fonctionne à nouveau. Les images sont en couleurs, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire.

* * *

\- Et Stig ? Où ça en est ?

\- Silence radio depuis bientôt une semaine. Pas de lettre, pas de mail.

C'est comme s'il avait su pour le logiciel d'espionnage, il a disparu de la circulation le jour où Sienna me l'a passé. Quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir de l'hôpital ce jour là, les gardes qui la surveillaient semblaient choqué de me voir arriver. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su que Jimmy s'était fait passé pour moi pour accéder à la chambre. Après avoir argumenté plusieurs minutes sur le fait d'être le véritable Steve Roger, nous avons entendu un coup de feu partir et nous nous sommes précipités dans la chambre où Sienna tenait encore l'arme à feu fumante. Elle était terrorisée, son visage était figé par la peur. Je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais tiré sur personne, ou du moins pas au point de tuer cette personne.

Une heure plus tard, elle me confiait personnellement le logiciel et les codes d'accès. Elle voulait juste s'en débarrasser et tourner la page. C'est du moins ce que je pensais, et, un jour plus tard elle ne se montrait plus. Elle s'était envolée je ne sais où, tout comme Stig.

\- Ce mec ressemble à un rigolo, plaisante Sam. On dirait une grosse blague.

\- Il a fait sauter un immeuble quand même.

\- Il était vieux, inhabité et dans un quartier qui craint pas. Ce gars là ? Hun, hun, un problème en carton.

Il a peut-être raison. Stig parle peut-être beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Je m'affale sur le dossier de ma chaise et prend une gorgée de mon café brulant. C'est sensé donner de l'énergie et Sam adore, mais moi ça ne me fait rien. Grâce ou à cause du sérum je suppose.

\- Si son plan c'est d'exploser des bâtiments désaffectés alors les sociétés de démolition vont faire faillite. Pour l'instant, il a juste réussi à supprimer une colonie de rat.

\- Il s'amuse avec nous. Il a publié des lettres codées et publiques à l'attention du SHIELD dans le _Washington Post_ et dans le _New York Times_. Il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal pour si peu. Il a forcément un objectif…

Je regarde le logo du SHIELD sur le mur en face de moi et me concentre pour me remémorer ses articles. Même en les relisant encore et encore, rien ne nous avait sauté aux yeux. Tout était calme en ce moment.

\- Mouais, il est peut-être entrain de mourir dans un coin sordide du Bronx.

Sam me sort de mes pensées et je ris. C'est sur que ce serait plus simple comme ça pour nous.

\- Captain ?

Je me retourne et découvre Coulson dont la voix douce mais autoritaire m'a fait bondir de mon tabouret pour le saluer comme un soldat. Il est un peu gêné par mon geste et tord la bouche mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas agir comme ça. Un soldat, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Dans mon bureau.

Il s'éloigne déjà et je vois Sam lever les épaules en se demandant bien ce que Coulson me veut. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce Stig qui est ressorti de nulle part. Peut-être que Bucky est revenu ? Sienna ? J'abandonne mon café et le suis sans discuter. Quelques couloirs plus loin, je franchis sa porte et la ferme derrière moi. Je reste debout les mains derrière mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à m'assoir d'un simple geste de la main. Il pianote sur son clavier et les rideaux métalliques se baissent. Ses doigts s'entremêlent sur le bureau.

\- Détendez-vous Captain, rigole-t-il. Je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez. Ni de bonne à vrai dire.

Mon cœur a fait un bon énorme.

\- Comme vous le savez, Stig ne s'est pas manifesté depuis un petit moment. Ses lettres journalières ne sont plus publiées dans les journaux donc pour l'instant j'aimerais que vous vous concentriez sur autre chose.

Bucky ? Non, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de fermer les stores de sécurité.

\- C'est à propos du logiciel, c'est ça ?

\- Nous avons essayé de faire parler Jimmy avant qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures mais il a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la personne qui l'avait commandé.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais Monsieur. Adam, Jimmy, l'entreprise Edrotech, …

\- Je sais, je sais, ne vous en faites pas Captain. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Cependant, j'ai demandé à l'un de nos agents de jeter un coup d'œil concernant les agissements d'Adam Richards et de son entreprise avant la chute de leur projet. Il s'est avéré qu'il recevait tous les mois plusieurs milliers de dollar sur son compte. Couplé avec plusieurs coups de fil venant d'un téléphone portable jetable, il est évident qu'Adam travaillait pour quelqu'un.

\- On ne peut pas tracer cette personne avec son compte bancaire ?

Coulson émet un faible sourire. Il y a déjà pensé, tout comme l'agent qui a travaillé pour lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé il y a quelques [soixante-dix] années en arrière et je me surprends d'en parler. J'ai trop regardé de film. Sacré Sam.

\- Ca n'a mené nulle part.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, je ne vois pas comment retrouver l'acheteur avec d'aussi maigres indices.

\- Détrompez-vous, Cap. Il y a bien une personne qui pourrait vous aider.

J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de Sienna. Cette fille est un fantôme. Ca se trouve elle a déjà changé de nom et s'est enfuit sur la côte ouest loin d'ici.

\- Vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle ?

J'espère pas.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver un moyen pour la retrouver.

Coulson m'adresse un sourire plein de défi. Moi, je reste idiot. Il pianote à nouveau sur son clavier et les rideaux métalliques s'ouvrent. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à dire non. Et puis il a raison, pas de Stig, je peux bien faire ça.

Je reviens dans l'espace de vie mais Sam est déjà parti, d'autres agents ont prit nos places. Je suis assez dubitatif, comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? A vrai dire, lorsqu'on me parle d'elle il y a bien une chose qui me vient en tête. Je pars à pied pour réfléchir à tout ça calmement.

Le bruit des voitures sur les grandes avenues ne me dérange pas. L'odeur des hot-dogs au coin de la rue ne m'attire guère. Le vent souffle et j'enfouie mes mains dans mes poches pour les garder au chaud. Je ne fais même pas attention à la distance que j'ai parcourue. Je ne suis pas épuisable de toute façon. Je lève la tête et découvre un immense bâtiment blanc aux allures gréco-romaines que je connais bien. Mes pieds m'ont guidé jusqu'au Smithsonian Museum. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à tenter ma chance ici.

« De nouvelles habitudes » qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je reviendrais tous les jours s'il le faut, je suis convaincu qu'elle viendra. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain.

Après avoir fait un petit tour de l'exposition « Captain America » – parler de moi à la troisième personne du singulier c'est un peu bizarre – je téléphone à Coulson pour lui demander si quelqu'un peut lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur vidéos de surveillances du musée. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà venue ?

Le temps passe tellement lentement. Les jours que je passe dans cette expo me semblent interminables et voir ma tête de partout me rend dingue. Les souvenirs du passé, mes compagnons de guerres, Peggy, ça me semble tellement récent mais tellement lointain. Stig n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelle et les analyses des vidéos n'ont rien donné. Je m'enracine sur mon banc en regardant la foule passer. Que ce soit un jour de semaine ou le week-end, il y a toujours autant de monde. J'ai peur de la louper.

Le flot d'homme diminue car l'heure de fermeture approche et je m'aperçois qu'un couple occupe le banc devant le panneau sur Bucky. Je soupire. J'étais convaincu que Sienna viendrait ici mais je commence à me dire qu'elle doit vraiment être à l'autre bout du continent. J'ajuste ma casquette et commence à ranger mon bouquin dans mon sac – on s'occupe comme on peut quand on connait déjà l'exposition par cœur. Il y a du mouvement. L'homme du banc se lève, fait quelques mètres, s'arrête devant un autre panneau, y jette un coup d'œil et disparait au bout de la salle, laissant la jeune femme toute seule sur son banc... C'est pas vrai !

Je me lève à moitié affolé – cet endroit va me rendre complètement fou – et manque de peu de m'arracher un doigt en fermant la fermeture éclair de mon sac. Mes pieds trébuchent à côté de la jeune femme et elle relève la tête pour me regarder m'installer sur le banc. Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. On est tous les deux un peu étonné. Elle me sourit timidement et ses yeux me quittent pour retourner vers l'image de Bucky.

\- Dur de changer les vielles habitudes, hein ?

On rit sans se regarder.

\- Contente de voir que tu vas bien.

J'ai eu une sacrée chance sur ce coup là. Elle a bien changé d'identité comme je le pensais. Avec cette nouvelle coiffure elle est méconnaissable. Ses cheveux à présent d'un noir de geai encadrent parfaitement son visage en un carré plongeant. C'est vraiment différent de ses longs cheveux brun naturellement ondulés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça…

\- Je suis bonne pour me cacher, pas pour me battre, c'était la seule solution à envisager. Jimmy s'en était sorti, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu pourrais venir au SHIELD tu sais, on pourrait te protéger.

\- Ils n'attendent que ça : que le lapin sorte de son terrier pour l'abattre, c'est bien trop dangereux à mon goût.

Elle a raison mais elle nous sous-estime un peu quand même. Je fixe le panneau en face de moi. L'image de Bucky est accompagnée de son histoire et des dates 1917-1944. Je l'imagine alors à ma place, figé devant les détails de son passé oublié. Devant ce passé si glorieux troqué contre une vie crasseuse créée par HYDRA, rien que pour lui.

\- Coulson m'a dit de te retrouver parce qu'il pense que tu détiens des informations sur la personne qui a commandé le programme…

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que James était revenu pour de bon, rit-elle. Je n'en sais rien, j'aimerai pouvoir aider mais…

\- Je t'en pris Sienna. Une fois que nous aurons cette personne tu n'auras plus à te cacher. Tu pourras reprendre la vie que tu avais il y a encore deux mois de ça. Tu pourras retrouver ton appartement, le calme, Bucky…

Elle tord la bouche. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle désire au plus profond d'elle-même : se stabiliser une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin… en espérant que l'un de ses multiples personnages ne revienne pas la hantée comme celui d'Anna.

Sienna ne répond toujours pas. Elle cache son visage derrière ses cheveux noirs.

\- J'ai toujours voulu prendre un chat. Je les trouve adorable. Avec tous ses changements dans ma vie c'était impossible mais j'aimerais tellement en avoir un blanc à poil long. Il s'appellerait Kitty.

J'en souris.

\- Et je m'appellerais Kate, j'aime bien.

\- Classique.

\- Hum.

On reste plusieurs minutes sans parler. Elle rêve de la vie qu'elle aimerait avoir, c'est bon signe. Une voix dans les haut-parleurs nous annonce que le musée fermera bientôt et nous invite à nous diriger vers la sortie. Elle triture ses doigts, elle est stressée, je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Ce sont mes dernières minutes d'entretien avec le caméléon.

\- Sienna…

\- Non. Je suis désolée. Mais à quoi ressembleraient les Etats-Unis d'Amérique si leur symbole de paix, de force et de courage retourne sa veste ? Captain America ne peut pas se battre contre la maison blanche.

Je reste bouche-bée. Je veux juste qu'elle m'en dise plus… J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'entend penser.

\- J'en ai déjà trop dit. Les murs ont des oreilles Captain, fait-elle avec une mine narquoise tout en se levant du banc. Je te fais confiance, tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle entre les mains. Bonne chance Steve.

Après ces derniers mots plein d'énigme Sienna disparait de l'expo. Je l'ai regardé partir comme si elle n'allait jamais revenir. Les cartes sont dans mes mains, il faut que je trouve qui est cette personne pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je veux récupérer Bucky, je veux qu'il revienne mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne bougera tant que Sienna ne sera pas convaincue qu'elle est en sécurité.

\- Tout va bien jeune homme ?

Un homme d'un certain âge s'approche de moi. Ses cheveux gris sont recouverts par un képi noir et ses grandes lunettes de vue occupent une bonne partie de son visage. Ses plaques m'indiquent qu'il travaille au musée. Il vient gentiment me déloger, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, toujours devant le portrait de Bucky.

\- Oh oui. Excusez-moi, j'allais partir.

Je me lève et le dépasse de deux têtes. Ce certain « S. Lee » – c'est ce qui est écris sur sa plaque – m'inspecte de haut en bas ce qui retient mon attention. Il semble perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'un merveilleux sourire illumine son visage.

\- Oh, ça alors ! Captain ? Je… Je suis votre plus grand fan. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui serre la main un peu gêné avant de me glisser enfin à l'extérieur du musée.

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Sam, je décroche.

\- Steve ? Bon sang, ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! T'avais pas de réseau ou quoi ?

\- Faut croire. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Stig. Il y avait un article ce matin dans la presse.

Impossible. J'ai lu le journal en long en large et en travers toute la journée et j'ai loupé ça ? Mon esprit est trop occupé en ce moment pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce type ?

\- Union Station. Grouille.

Sam a à peine le temps de me dire de me dépêcher qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans toute la ville. Je regarde en direction de cet éclat monstrueux. Des nuages noirs commencent à survoler les bâtiments. Le souffle de l'explosion s'est fait ressentir jusqu'ici.

* * *

 **A** la semaine prochain,

Cordialement,

 **K** izzie.


	10. Chapter 10 : Nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous !

J'avoue que je suis vachement en retard, et surtout vachement occupé en ce moment avec mes études et que la foi de relecture m'a un peu quitté xD

Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit dans les autres chapitres mais j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire mon histoire (ou du moins le deuxième "arc"). Le problème est : je ne veux pas publier avant d'avoir fini, sinon je vois le coup où je vais mettre 3 mois à sortir le tout dernier chapitre, et ça, je pense que vous aimeriez pas trop. Du coup, ce chapitre c'est un peu la fin du premier arc, je commencerais à publier le deuxième quand je l'aurais terminer. Si ça peux vous redonnez envie (sans trop vous faire baver, même si j'apprécierai beaucoup), le deuxième arc est mon préféré...

Le problème avec l'imagination et l'écriture, c'est que l'imagination ça va beaucoup plus vite que l'écriture. Donc me voilà avec 4 arcs en tête et presque 2 d'écrit (sachant qu'il y a une "fin" à chaque arc, qu'ils ne suivent pas, et donc que c'est facile d'attendre...)

Alors, j'espère vous retrouver pour ce deuxième arc !

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir laissé des commentaires, des remarques, d'avoir suivis cette histoire. Merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle vie**

Je me relève difficilement. L'explosion a propulsé mon corps à plusieurs mètres et je me suis cogné sur l'un des murs blancs du Thurgood Marshall Federal Judiciary Building. Le souffle a brisé toutes les vitres du bâtiment. Je vois des civils paniquer mais je n'entends rien. Aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles, juste un sifflement qui me donne mal au crâne. Un collègue s'approche de moi. Son œil droit est fermé et son visage rougis. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me secoue un peu pour capter mon attention. Ses lèvres remuent et je finis par retrouver l'ouïe.

\- Sam ! Rien de cassé ?

Je réalise alors la situation. Mes mains se posent de partout sur mon corps pour faire un rapide check up. Tout va bien, rien n'est cassé, aucune plaie. Enfin, c'est l'adrénaline qui doit parler.

\- J'ai connu mieux.

Frank – enfin il me semble que c'est son nom – m'aide à me relever et j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui apprend à marcher.

Bordel de merde. J'ai la sensation d'être dans une série apocalyptique. Tout le monde court de partout, des débris jonchent le sol, les sirènes résonnent déjà. Stig, ce fumier ! On avait presque finis de sécuriser la zone mais la bombe n'était pas à l'intérieur de la gare comme on le pensait, elle était à l'extérieur, entre l'entrée et la place centrale devant Union Station. La statue de Christophe Colomb au centre du Colombus Circle ne ressemble plus à rien, les portes drapeaux sont couchés, les bouts de tissus brûlés et les voitures sont renversées.

Frank me jette un coup d'œil.

\- Ca va aller. Va aider les autres.

Je le regarde partir vers le centre de la place et je fais quelques pas. Ma main se rabat sur mes côtes, j'en ai peut-être quelques unes de pété finalement. Peut importe je râlerai plus tard.

Mes jambes avancent sans même que je m'en rende compte vers le centre de l'explosion où j'espère trouver quelques personnes en vie. On a tous été surpris, le choc nous a balancé à terre. Un gémissement attire mon attention. Je m'approche d'une voiture sur le dos et découvre son chauffeur. Il est bien amoché dit donc, mais il est en vie. Je fais signe à une équipe de secours pour qu'ils stabilisent sa nuque et aide à le sortir de sa boite en fer. Ils l'emmènent vers une ambulance et je continue de farfouiller dans les décombres. Mine de rien, une bonne partie de la façade de la gare a sautée, elle est défigurée.

J'avais aperçu Steve aider aussi. Dieu que ce mec court vite ! Il a dû mettre quoi ? Une demi-seconde pour venir ici ? Non mais sérieusement quoi. Il arrive vers moi sans même être essoufflé après avoir grappillé les ruines de l'édifice.

\- Coulson vient de m'appeler. Les chiens arrivent pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne coincé là-dessous. On ne peut plus faire grand-chose à ce stade là.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'tu foutais mec ?

Je souffle comme un bœuf, moi ! La douleur ne m'a pas lâchée, à chaque respiration mon corps semble se déchirer. Steve glisse son bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à marcher loin de toute cette pagaille.

\- Mission secrète, rigole-t-il. Je te raconterai une fois que tu seras soigné.

\- Mouais, elle a intérêt à être bonne et valable ta « mission secrète » !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les experts n'avaient rien découvert d'intéressant. Les restes de la bombe qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans les décombres n'avaient rien donné. Pourtant les agents du SHIELD sont allés plutôt loin dans leurs recherches. La provenance des matériaux, les numéros de séries, tout était inutilisable. Stig avait frappé. Stig s'était volatilisé. Aucun indice. Rien pour commencer une piste sérieuse.

\- Hé Cap !

Sam avale ses antalgiques sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule gorgée d'eau pour les accompagner. Je le prends amicalement dans mes bras. Il couine.

\- Oh désolé.

\- Ca tire encore, j'en ai pour une voir deux semaines. Une ou deux semaines de trop si tu veux mon avis.

Il a beau avoir mal, il garde le sourire. C'est tout Sam.

\- M'enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de connaître le but de cette fameuse « mission secrète » !

Son poing frappe mon épaule et je ris. Coulson arrive vers nous d'un pas décidé. Il a réussi à se libérer pour parler du Smithsonian Museum. L'attentat à Union Station lui prend tout son temps et passe bien évidement en priorité.

\- Cap ?

\- Ca pose problème si… ?

Le directeur du SHIELD regarde Sam de haut en bas, réfléchit quelque instant et nous présente son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Nous nous dirigeons vers son bureau et je sens que tout ce qui retient Sam de ne pas bondir dans les airs à l'annonce de cette nouvelle ce sont ses deux côtes cassées. Il s'assoit directement dans le fauteuil en face de Coulson et me fixe d'un air bête en attendant que je crache le morceau. Le directeur soupire, m'invite à m'assoir et ferme les stores de sécurité.

\- Alors, la chasse a été fructueuse ?

\- Vous n'allez pas être bien content.

\- Si vous me disiez simplement de quoi vous parlez déjà ? demande Sam impatiemment.

\- Tu te rappelles du programme que Sienna a créé pour Adam ?

\- Le… Logiciel qui… a été détruit après que je vous l'ai rapporté ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Par sécurité, nous avions fait courir cette rumeur en attendant le bon rétablissement de Sienna à l'hôpital suite à sa blessure par balle. Même Sam n'était pas au courant. Il sera peut-être la seule personne au courant d'ailleurs, jute au cas où.

\- Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il a été commandé à Edrotech par une personne extérieure. Donc pour retrouver Sienna…

\- Il faut trouver cette personne, ok, compris, me coupe le faucon. Donc tu traquais l'acheteur ?

\- Non, je cherchais Sienna pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle savait.

\- Mais si tu trouves Sienna c'est plus la peine de la chercher.

\- Je voulais dire définitivement.

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix tire dans les aigües de manière comique. Je sais que tout est emmêlé pour l'instant mais je ne répèterai pas, il a compris je le sais très bien. Coulson décroise les bras et pose ses coudes sur son bureau en emmêlant ses doigts.

\- Et donc, qu'est ce qu'elle a dit qui est sensé ne pas me faire plaisir ?

\- Ah mais donc tu l'as déjà retrouvé ? Nous coupe une nouvelle fois Sam.

On l'ignore tout les deux.

\- La personne qui l'aurait commandé travaillerait à la maison blanche…

Coulson ouvre grand les yeux et Sam fait un bond d'un mètre sur son fauteuil. Il gémit à cause de sa blessure.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu dévoiler ?

\- Le musée n'est pas sécurisé. Elle est rongée par la peur, elle voit l'ennemi partout.

\- Attends, tu t'es terré au Smithsorian en face de ton portrait pendant une semaine en attendant qu'elle se pointe ? C'est là qu't'étais ? Zarbi ta « mission secrète », frère…

Le visage du directeur du SHIELD me fixe sans prêter attention au clown à côté de moi.

\- Elle n'a rien dit… d'étrange ?

\- Rien, elle a refusé de se faire protéger et a lâché cette énorme bombe sur… Vous savez.

\- Sacré jeux de mot, mec. C'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter avec ça ces temps ci.

J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! Les blagues douteuses c'est ton registre, pas le mien ! Je garde quand même mon calme pour ne pas paraître dingue devant Coulson.

\- Même avec le logiciel sous la main, écouter toutes les conversations de la maison blanche pour trouver notre homme prendrait une éternité. Presque 2000 personnes travaillent là-bas, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Et puis c'est surtout illégal.

Mon ami faucon prend une pause avant d'ajouter en perdant son calme :

\- Attends, vous n'l'avez pas détruit finalement ?

Ca y est, il a compris. Bon. Sienna… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait en tête. J'ai « toutes les pièces du puzzle » en main ? Utiliser le logiciel comme ça, ça sert à rien. De quoi elle…

Je me fige. Un éclair ma traversé. Sam ne rigole plus et me regarde attentivement tout comme Coulson qui attend que je parle avec impatience.

\- Elle… elle m'a parlé de la vie qu'elle aimerait avoir…

Mon ami n'ose même pas me couper la parole. Pour une fois !

\- Il me faudrait la liste des personnes qui travaillent à la maison blanche.

Coulson s'active. Ses doigts tapent à toute vitesse le clavier de son ordinateur et je le rejoins derrière l'écran, au même titre que Sam.

\- Kate, elle a dit qu'elle voulait s'appeler Kate. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve et met toujours un point d'honneur à ne rien dire en public et là elle me balance son futur nouveau nom ? Non, « Kate » c'est un indice, l'une des pièces du puzzle.

Le directeur du SHIELD réduit la liste aux personnes de ce nom. Trois résultats s'affichent mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Kate est un nom rependu et elle n'aurait jamais lâché le vrai nom de l'acheteur comme ça.

\- Elargissez la recherche à tous les dérivés de Kate : Katie, Kaylee, Kayleen…

\- Catherine ? Propose Sam.

J'acquisse. Coulson répond à ma demande et la liste se rallonge.

\- Neuf résultats… dit-il en soupirant.

Ok. Je suis sensé avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, hein Sienna ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit d'autre qui pourrait être utilisé ? Tu m'as parlé d'un chat. Un chat : Kitty. C'est ridicule non ? Mais au point où on en est… Je demande au directeur d'aiguiser tout ça une nouvelle fois. Il hésite avant de taper sur son clavier, il doit me prendre pour un fou. Finalement ses doigts s'activent mais aucun résultat ne ressort. Je trouve ça assez dingue que le SHIELD puisse avoir des informations pareilles.

C'est pas vrai… Qu'est ce que je loupe ?

Le téléphone fix du bureau sonne. C'est le seul contact que Coulson a avec l'extérieur quand il ferme les rideaux de sécurité. Il décroche mais son visage ne trahit rien. Qu'importe ce qu'on lui dit, il demeurera impassible, même devant nous.

Une fois la conversation silencieuse terminée, il remonte les stores. La petite réunion est terminée.

\- Je suis désolé Cap. C'est une impasse.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Sam et moi sortons de son bureau un peu dépité. Enfin, surtout moi. Il essaie de me remonter le moral mais rien n'y fait. Je sais très bien qu'il me manque une pièce, juste un petit truc…

\- Rogers ! Rogers !

Un petit homme aux cheveux brun et légèrement bouclé arrive en courant vers moi. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu une fois ou deux. Je me sens mal, il connait mon nom et je ne sais pas le sien. L'agent est presque essoufflé. Ou trop abasourdi pour parler. Il pointe du doigt la salle de vie au détour du couloir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur fait un bon. Mes jambes s'élancent et parcourt en un rien de temps l'espace me séparant de l'étonnement. Je reste bouche-bée en regardant l'homme assis sur le canapé marron qui fait l'angle de la pièce. Il relève son nez et un vague sourire, très rapide, éclair son visage pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Bucky…

Mon corps ne bouge pas mais en le voyant se lever je retrouve ma force et le prend dans mes bras. Ses bras à lui n'imitent pas les miens, ils restent le long de ses flancs, inexpressifs.

\- Je l'ai vu à la télévision… m'annonce-t-il d'une voix faible au dessus de mon épaule. A Union Station…

Je lâche ma prise. Il parle de Stig ?

\- Sienna… elle est vivante, hein ?

Son haleine n'est pas vraiment super. Elle pique le nez. Peut-être un reste d'alcool. Ses yeux bleus sont vides de tout sentiment. A vrai dire, son visage est fermé. Il n'est ni heureux, ni triste, ni en colère. Juste un peu bourré, encore.

\- Y'a des jours où il m'a fait plus peur qu'ça, ajoute Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je décide de le ramener chez moi pour la nuit. On sera au calme, on pourra parler. Ou il pourra dormir et décuver d'abord. Je l'installe sur mon canapé, son corps est lourd et il sombre sans problème. Il a l'air paisible quand il dort. Ses muscles se détendent, son visage se relâche et j'ai l'impression de retourner dans les années 40, avant toute cette histoire de soldat de l'hiver.

Je passe la nuit à me creuser la tête. Entre l'acheteur, Stig, Sienna et Bucky, j'ai du mal. « La nuit porte conseil », il paraît.

Finalement, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'avais trop peur que Bucky se tire encore je-ne-sais-où. Quand il se réveillera il faudra que je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé. Ca ne sera pas facile. Mon invité gémit et se retourne gauchement sur le sofa. Je l'abandonne une seconde pour lui préparer un café. Quand je reviens, je le retrouve assis, la tête enfuit dans ses mains.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il en chopant la tasse encore fumante que je lui tends.

Il frémit en sentant la chaleur parcourir son corps. Mais où était-il bon sang ? Un doliprane c'était peut-être une meilleure idée pour le coup. Je refais un aller-retour pour le lui apporter. Pendant que je farfouille le tiroir de la salle de bain, je jette un coup d'œil en permanence au salon pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas mais il a l'air cloué sur le canapé, statufié.

\- L'attentat à la gare, elle était là-bas.

Il engloutit le médicament et l'accompagne avec son café. Pourquoi pas.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Je suis désolé…

\- Arrête, me coupe-t-il. C'est pas ta faute. J'me suis planqué comme un con.

\- C'est normal, t'étais en état de choc.

Il ne relève pas. Il s'était pris une balle, il avait perdu pas mal de sang, la fumée l'étouffait. Et puis Sienna. Il finit son café et pose la tasse vide sur la table basse.

\- Zac m'a dit qu'elle était partie.

\- Elle se cache mais on va la faire revenir, tu verras. J'ai une piste et je ne lâcherai rien.

Il tord la bouche. Il est rentré pour Sienna, et elle, où est-elle ? Ses poings se serrent jusqu'à en trembler. Il essaie de se détendre sans y arriver. Depuis que j'ai récupéré mon meilleur ami j'ai l'impression d'être sa seule famille. Il est froid avec tout le monde, sauf moi. Parce qu'il se souvient un peu. Il sait qui je suis. Après avoir rencontré Sienna il était différent, plus ouvert, elle est devenue sa famille aussi, en quelque sorte.

Sa famille.

Bordel.

Je me jette sur mon ordinateur sous les yeux interrogateurs de Bucky. Mon clavier fait un bruit monstrueux. Une fois connecté au réseau du SHIELD, je reprends la liste des personnes travaillant à la maison blanche que Coulson m'avait laissé et je rajoute un paramètre : la famille. Les épouses, les filles, les cousines, les divorcées, je veux le nom de toutes les personnes ayant un lien avec ses personnes. J'ai plus qu'à ajouter le chat et…

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Katelin Harris…

* * *

\- Bon, et bien je pense que nous avons discuté de tout.

La jeune femme blonde en face de moi me sourit. Ses cheveux sont arrangés en chignon ce qui lui donne un air strict et son tailleur n'arrange rien. Mais son visage est plutôt tendre et enfantin ce qui fait un sacré contraste. Je referme le dossier « Alison Evans » sur mon bureau.

Je raccompagne la demoiselle jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau et lui serre la main.

\- Merci Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- J'y compte bien. Bienvenu au SHIELD.

* * *

 **A** très bientôt, **K** izzie ;)


End file.
